My Guardian
by yuranda
Summary: Harry and Draco didn’t meet until they were 15, and Draco isn’t normal, he’s an angel and a guardian angel at that. And guess who is his mate? Kinda AU I guess. RR! DMHP slash!
1. Default Chapter

Title: My Guardian

Author: yuranda

Email: arwen_undomiel2345@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13 right now, later maybe R.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus

Summary: Harry and Draco didn't meet until they were 15, and Draco isn't normal, he's an angel and a guardian angel at that. And guess who is his mate? Kinda AU I guess... Please review.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. Don't belong to me! J.K owns them! The Goddess of Magic...

Warnings: SLASH! YAOI! BOY x BOY! If this disturbs anyone, please leave and btw, Draco will be a Gryffindor in my story so if that disturbs anyone, please leave also... though I hope it doesn't disturb anyone...

A/n: Well, I decided I'm not gonna continue Ferox Amor 'cause it didn't come out as I planned and I don't have further plans for it and I decided to make this story instead. This is in some chapters angsty like a vision from one of the characters and I believe a war also but not with Voldie or Muggle war or something like that. Ok, I' gonna stop now, Enjoy!

P.S. And OotP didn't happen!! I hated the part where Sirius died so in his honour I'm gonna let him live in my story. :)

xxx Chapter One: The Meeting xxx

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, sat down in the Great Hall waiting for the Sorting, and the Feast after, to begin.

Harry was entering his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he couldn't wait for classes to begin.

He was now living with his godfathers, Sirius Black, who was freed in the summer, and Remus Lupin, Sirius' lover and mate at the werewolf state. They were going to get married next summer or maybe over Christmas Break.

Harry was at the moment talking to his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  The two of them were together, after long, teary, and loud days and nights.

In the summer they both couldn't take it anymore, their love for each other grew more and more and they started to fight more and more everyday to try and extinguish the love, but every night they were both in different rooms crying away on Harry and Ginny's shoulders, saying that the other didn't feel the same way for the other.

Finally, after it had gone on for more than a month, Harry and Ginny had had enough so they made a plan to get the two together. They met in the living room, bringing Ron and Hermione with them, and made them confess their feelings for each other. Harry and Ginny then left them on their own and half an hour later, when they came to check on them, they saw Ron and Hermione in a state you wouldn't want to see.

That was how they got together. Harry and Ginny were very relieved and happy for them but as they spent more and more time together, Harry started to feel lonely. Don't get him wrong, he was very happy for his best friends but he didn't have anybody to be intimate with, nobody to hold or kiss or comfort and be comforted by. He was waiting for the right guy. Yes, Harry Potter was gay, well bisexual to be exact, but he had a definite preference to boys. Anyway, he was waiting for the right guy, he knew he was out there somewhere. But, if he had wanted, he could have the whole school population! And no wonder! He was built, gorgeous, and famous and everybody wanted him but he wanted a long term relationship and didn't want it to be only sex. He wanted to have love, like Ron and 'Mione's, having nothing to do with him being rich and famous.

And it seemed that this night the right guy would show himself. Of course, Harry wouldn't get it right at first, for he was too innocent and pure. He was just in awe of the sight that he now looked upon with the rest of the school.

For at that moment, he saw the most gorgeous boy on earth.

~xx~

Draco Malfoy  was **very** nervous. (A/n: Malfoy's are good in my story and don't serve Voldie.. just as a note.) He could since his mate was very close and that made him excited, too.

He looked up at his father, Lucius Malfoy and asked, "Father, are you sure it's him? I mean, not to complain but... do you know why him?"

"Well Draco, I think Fate and Destiny have designed the boy in a very interesting and adventurous life with many weird things happening to him and this is one another one of their... masterpieces if you will for him..." his father answered, flapping his white wings as he did and looked down upon his son, with kind and loving silver eyes.

"Oh...", but Draco couldn't finish for they had reached the Great Hall's doors with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in the lead and Draco could feel his heart start to beat faster as he smelt his mate even better from this place outside the great doors.

"Well, here we are Draco, are you ready to enter and meet your mate?" the old man asked with his twinkling eyes.

Draco took a few deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart down with no avail so he said, "Yeah, I'm ready."

His father put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, son, he'll love you. And someday soon, he'll love your heart and soul also, if now only your looks and body. But don't let yourself go until he does love your heart and soul and don't let him go once he confirmes his love to you."

With that he patted his shoulder once and pushed him forth.

"Okay, here goes nothing..." he took another breath and nodded to the Headmaster who nodded back and pushed the doors open.

Silence fell in the hall and every eye was on him.  He felt his father pass him and go to Albus but he didn't see anything else but one pair of beautiful, emerald green eyes staring into his own in wonder and awe.

~xx~

Harry saw nothing else but those beautiful silver pools of grey and felt the world disappear along with everyone around him.

But then the world came crashing down as the eyes seemingly reluctantly left his...

~xx~

Draco vaguely heard his father and Albus call his name but he didn't care about them. All he cared about was those eyes that he wanted to drown in.

He did notice the hand on his shoulder though and that made him pull his eyes off of his mate's, though reluctantly, and look into the old and blue eyes of the Headmaster.

"Draco, are you ready to get sorted?"

"Umm... yeah, sure..." he shook himself from the dizziness that took ahold of him and followed the Headmaster to the hat that was still there after the First Years were sorted.

He still felt the eyes on his and his wings and heard only the breathing of the students and teachers but one pair of eyes and one breathing was felt and heard the most..and that was that of his mate.

As he approached the Sorting Hat and stool, he noticed his father return to his human form and he followed his example.

When he sat on the stool he didn't hear anyone breathing anymore. 

_Probably hoping I'll get into one of their houses,_Draco thought.

*Ah,* the little voice in his head said. *Draco Malfoy, I have been waiting for the day I was going to sort you. I remember your father and mother were very brilliant Ravenclaws and still are I'm sure.

And now it's time for you to be sorted into the house where you belong. I just hope everything is going to be alright with your mate and that you will live a happy life when you get together...* "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hall went into cheers and applauses though the Gryffindor table cheered the loudest.

As he looked up to his father who was now seated at the Head Table, he saw him nod with a kind smile on his face.

As he turned around and started toward the Griffindor Fifth Years part of the table, he once again looked at Harry who was clapping also and was a little sad that he didn't cheer like all the others but the saddness was gone when he made room next to him and extended his hand to him, although shyly and said,

"Umm, hi, I'm Harry Potter..."

"Hi, Harry, nice to meet you.. My name is Draco Malfoy, though maybe you were already informed about my name as I was quite occupied at the time that the Headmaster had reached his seat," he said.

Harry seemd to be shocked about him not being all 'Wow, look at that, it's Harry Potter, hey Harry, let me see your scar! Please!' and also very glad about it, too.

Everyone else introduced themselves also. There was Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as Harry's two best friends.

Everyone was fascinated by Draco and begged him to tell them stories about elves and their habits and mates and bonding, which he left to be unanswered.  They were all disappointed, but then listened to what the Headmaster said and started to eat when the food appeared.

~*~


	2. First Day of Classes and An Enemy

**AN:** Yes, the impossible - I'm updating _My Guardian._ For that you must thank my friend Yana5, who helped me with this and gave me ideas to write it. I don't really know if there is anyone that looks forward to this again, but Yana5 was asking for this to be put up and inspired me endlessly.

_For summary, the disclaimer and the warnings, look at Chapter I._

**Dedication:** Yana5, who I will forever be grateful for helping me with this, this chapter is for you girl! Because of your incessant bothering of me, and your patience with me writing it like.. _forever!_ I don't think I would've had the patience you did, so this is all for you!

Without further ado, I present to you...

-:-:-

**_Chapter II - First Day of School And An Enemy._**

-:-:-

Draco yawned and opened his eyes, listening for any shuffling or muttering, but when he heard none he smiled and sat up, stretching out his wings that had left his body during the night and moaned when he heard the crack in his muscles, he loved that feeling.

He got out of bed, hearing the snores of Ron and Neville, got his robes from his trunk and collected his toiletries.

He entered the showers and, after putting his clothes of the rack, stripped himself from his boxers and turned to the furthest shower stall.

He put the water temperature to his liking and stepped in after he was satisfied.

While he lathered his hair with shampoo he remembered the dream he had just woken from, and smiled softly. The dream had involved Harry, but they hadn't done anything sexual, in fact, it had been one of the most sweetest, most innocent and most rememberable dreams he had ever had the pleasure of having...

_Dream Scene_

Draco opened his eyes and looked down when he felt weight on his chest.

What he saw made him smile lovingly, the emerald orbs smiling back at him as lovingly as his own.

Draco stroked the cheek of the one he loved with all his heart, body and soul with gentle care, loving how Harry blushed, smiling shyly and leaned into his hand, looking into Draco's eyes, seeing everything that he needed to know, and he leaned up, giving Draco a sweet and shy kiss to witch the blonde responded with a slight smile on his lips.

They shared those kisses for a while more and then Harry shifted from Draco's lap, turning around and cuddling between Draco's thighs, leaning his back against Draco's chest, sighing contently at the warmth radiating from Draco, and looked into the fire that Draco only now noticed.

His smile widened slightly and he wrapped his strong arms around Harry's waist, nuzzling Harry's neck and placing a slight kiss there.

He also looked into the fire.

Harry stared humming a familiar song, a song of the Angels and Draco wondered how he knew of the song, but didn't bother with it, thinking that nothing could happen, this was just a dream.

He started to nod off to the sweet voice of his beloved, to the warmth he felt from Harry and the soft cracking of the warm fire.

Everything was perfect here...

_End of Dream Scene_

That was when Draco woke up.

Now he was pulled from his musings and he noticed he had been staring at the stall's wall next to his with a goofy smile on his face, and he shook his head to clear it form the dream and put it into the back of his mind to remember for a long time.

He started to wash his body and unconsciously he started to hum the song that Harry had sang for him in the dream, the Angels' Forbidden song, that was not to be heard by mortal ears. He knew that, but as everyone was still asleep, he knew no reason not to sign it, not knowing that he was not alone in the bathroom...

-:-:-

Harry woke to the sound of the water running in the showers and wondered who would be up this early in the morning, but when he looked to his left where Draco's bed was, he got his answer as he saw an empty bed.

He decided to get up also and, collecting his clothes for the day and the toiletries, he got to the showers.

What he heard when reaching the showers, his breath hitched. He was hearing the most beautiful melody ever made to be heard by mortal ears and he knew that it was Draco's voice.

Harry didn't hear the sound of running water anymore, he only heard the voice, knowing that when he interrupted or made a noise it would stop. And Harry didn't want it to end, ever.

But soon it did and Harry snapped back to reality, and thanked the heavens that the water was still running giving him the time to leave and he rushed back to bed without a second thought.

When he saw Draco coming ten minutes later, with clothes on and towel-drying his hair, Harry quickly closed his eyes, and pretending to sleep, evening his breathing.

Draco did some quiet shuffling around, and when Harry found it safe, he pretended to stir and stretch his arms out, yawning.

He heard a low chuckle that sent shivers down his spine and opened one eye slightly, asking, "Wha's so funny?" in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, nothing, just that you're cute when you stretch," he said with a small smile, making Harry blush.

"Umm... thanks. I think I should better go and take a shower, would you mind trying to wake the others up?"

"Well, I'll try, but with all the snoring they're making I don't think it's gonna work,"

Cheeky grin, "Well, you'll never know when you don't try don'cha?" and Harry left for the showers.

Draco smiled and then turned towards the other beds with a gloom look on his face.

Harry, who was washing his hair, heard the tell tail screams of his friends being awoken by some thing or other, mainly named Draco Malfoy.

'Hmm, wonder what technique's Draco used that would provoke them to wake up so fast... I'll have to ask later..' he thought with a grin.

_Much later_

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and company were walking towards the Great Hall, talking amongst them selves, and not noticing that Draco was looking around with a suspicious look in his eyes, as if there is something or someone that anyone else cannot see, but Draco soon shrugged it off, thinking it's just his overprotective mind.

No one noticed the dark eyes that had been looking at a certain oblivious messy haired boy that had been talking to Ron about Quiddich.

When they entered the Great Hall, many a head was turned their way to see the, by now, famous angel that has graced their school and many a whisper and lustful glance was thrown, making Harry growl silently to himself, which earned him an amused, but loving glance from Draco, who was walking next to him and ignoring the glances thrown at him, only having eyes on Harry.

Harry, as if sensing the look on him, glanced at Draco, who quickly lost his loving emotion in his eyes, leaving only amusement, making Harry blush and look away.

Draco mentally chuckled on how adorable Harry looked, and turned away from him, continuing of his way towards the Griffindor table, noticing that everyone was already seated and only he and Harry were the ones still standing up on the small group of friends they left the common room with.

When they finally finished eating, they noticed that McGonnagal was walking towards the table with a sack of parchments in her hands, and ordered the prefects to give one to each of the students.

Draco took his, and noticed that the paper included the lessons he was to have, and with which house and what books to take and how long the lessons lasted, ect.

When he looked over Harry's shoulder, silently taking in the sweet scent of green apples, and noticed that he had the same lessons as Harry, on the same times.

"Well, it seems that we have most of the same lessons, that's good," he commented.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, and we have to go if we want to be on time for Herbology. Don't worry though, it's nothing difficult... usually at least it isn't... sometimes Sprout brings plants that are _so_ gruesome that you don't even want to touch them, let alone work on them, but that's only sometimes."

They rose, noting that some others were rising from the other houses, as well as form their own.

When the class started, Draco had this strange feeling inside of him, like they were being watched, but when he looked around, he saw that nobody was looking at them, but paying attention to professor Sprout, who by now had taken out a strange plant that was exactly like a rose, but was screaming, and rather loudly, and passed them to each of the students.

Draco shook the strange feeling off, and paid attention to the now eye-sprouting plant in front of him with wide eyes, and listened to the instructions of their teacher for the next half an hour, until...

Until there was a tap on his shoulder, making him turn his attention from the plant, now known as Living Rose, and turned his head to his left where the tap was from, and came to contact with dark, almost black cold eyes,

"Yes?" he drawled out, not liking this boy at all for some reason.

The eyes narrowed slightly, and the black haired boy answered,

"I was _wondering_ if I could join here with you and Harry. I have finished with my plant, and I asked Sprout if I can join to teach you and your friend over there as you two seem to have problems with your plants," as he said that he looked over at Harry with what could only be a lustful glance, and Draco growled mentally, outwardly he said with an iciness that is not heard very often from his lips,

"Indeed? Well then, please, join us would you?"

The boy glared at him, and positioned himself in between Draco and Harry, giving a wink and a charming smile, to which Harry gave one of his own, oblivious to the charm and just being polite.

The boy shoved out his hand and introduced himself to Harry,

"Hello there, my name is Blaise Zabini. You must be Harry Potter am I correct?"

Harry smiled and nodded, before turning back towards his plant that was now starting to wake up again, and resumed massaging it's soft thorns again.

The boy, Blaise, didn't do anything for the rest of the lesson but stare at and oblivious Harry working, making Draco feel like he was going to attack the boy and break his neck... or maybe torture him a little...

He looked as Blaise and Harry talked when they were walking into their next lesson, which was Charms, 'At least we don't have _that_ with the Slytherins...'

Surely, when they reached the Charms classroom, Blaise said good-bye to Harry, and nodded to Draco, and watching his reaction when he leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek, making Harry blush and Draco fume with anger and glare at Blaise as the boy smirked and left the other way, and pushed past Draco, whispering one word that made Draco's blood boil even more, "Sucker," and then he was gone, leaving alone a fuming Draco and a dreamy-eyed Harry.

Finally Harry got back from his day dream to notice that Draco was glaring fiercely at the door in front of them, so he decided that something should be said to break the tension that was between them.

"Draco? You wanna go into the classroom now?"

Draco's eyes snapped to his and the glare seemed to be gone the second Harry looked into the silver eyes, now filled with familiar warmth that Harry had never before seen in anyone else's but Draco from the very first time they talked.

"Sure Harry, lets get in there," with a smile on his face, he opened the door and let Harry go in first, then followed behind, leaving the door open because he saw some Ravenclaw running towards the door as well.

They sat down beside each other and looked around, noticing that they were one of the first one's to arrive, but professor Flitwick was already in the classroom, grading some essays on the pile of books on his table.

Five minutes later the bell rang and the students who were waiting outside, catching the last bit of freedom from classrooms, rushed in and took their respective seats.

The small professor looked up at the shuffling and smiled, starting the class.

The rest of the day passed much the same and with only a few glances of Blaise during the breaks in the hallway, him fortunately never noticing them in the buzzing hallways, and soon it was time for dinner.

Harry and Draco sat down at the Griffindor table next to Harry's friends and started talking about their day and asking questions from Draco about how he liked his first day at Hogwarts.

Dinner passed like that rather uneventfully, until they were all leaving the Hall that Draco felt that he would rather be back at home, just watching the messy-haired and emerald eyed boy from the Magical Mirror in his room, not being actually here to witness what was happening.

There, there came the boy he felt that he hated from the moment he laid his eyes on Harry, Blaise Zabini, the worst man to ever walk on earth to him.

Blaise winked at Draco challengingly and then turned towards Harry, delicately wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and pecking him once again on the already flushed cheek, making it redden more.

"Hey Harry. I was just wondering if you'd like to come for a walk with me, just around the lake?"

Harry blushed, once more, and looked towards Draco, but didn't notice him because he was scowling at Blaise, and frowned.

'What's wrong with Draco? It's like he's... jealous? Naw, he could _never_ like me like that. He's just wanting to spend some time with me. But what about Blaise? Should I just say I can't? I mean, I don't want to lose Draco, even if he never would be anything else but a friend... yes, that's just what I'll do.'

Having made up his mind, he nodded mentally and turned back towards Blaise who was looking at him with a question in his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry Blaise, but I've a lot of homework to do tonight and I don't think I could spare any moment of my time studying. Maybe some other day?"

Blaise looked a little put off, but then he nodded and pecked him on the cheek again, and said,

"Well, I do hope that you'll find time soon, I'd like to talk to you someday. See you later then! You too Draco!"

With that he turned around and walked briskly towards the dungeons, not looking back to see Draco glaring at him still, but feeling it on the back of his neck, and he shivered slightly.

When Blaise was out of sight Draco turned towards Harry.

"Why didn't you go with him? We don't have so much homework you couldn't spare a moment to walk around the lake. Not that I mind though, I really don't like Blaise."

"Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you if you wouldn't mind, just to get to know you more and ask a few questions I have wanted to ask you for a while. You wanna go to the Common Room?"

Draco nodded and they walked towards the Griffindor Tower in a slow pace.

They immediately turned towards the dorms and were relieved that it was empty.

They changed into their pajamas and took out their books, both laying down on Harry's bed to study while Harry would ask the questions in his mind.

**AN:** Well, that took me a while... I'm _so _afraid of what my mum's gonna say about my grades... at least she's not one to hold a grudge for more than a day or two, but still...

Yay! The semester finally ended! And I'm finally writing this! It was like... the first fic that I wrote, _ever!_ And then I began writing the other stories and I got lazy and never wrote anything..

Then came such a friend called Jemma (Yana5) and she got me off my ass and got me writing this again. I think I can call her my beta as well, as she betaed my new story called _'Nothing Stops Our Love'_, it's a story with the pairing Remus/Sirius, and well, I like the plot of it very much :)

Anyways, I have to go, I'd love to ramble on and all, but it's been long enough and it's late here.

Love you all!

yuranda:

PS – Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year! If I find the time, I'll maybe write a one-shot for Christmas :D


	3. Questions and Answers

_For summary, disclaimer and warnings, go to chapter one!_

**AN:** Yay! I dunno why, but I'm in _such_ an updating mood that I just _had _to write this :)

And I _know_ I kind of promised you the Christmas fic, but it just... got too difficult to write on a part where I was supposed to make Harry and Draco fight... So give me some reason for them to fight! Remember, they're _not_ together until the fic is finished!

Okay, I won't bother you with my ramblings anymore, just gonna get to my story and hope it's gonna be easier to write than the last chapter .

One more thing! This is following as my notes go! This time I won't ignore them, and update them as I finish with the bunch I have there at the moment, so I need ideas guys! Ideas!

Lol, this time I'm _really_ gonna let you all off to read this :D Have been holding every one of you who reads this off for long enough :)

Enjoy!

-:-:-

**_Chapter III – Questions and Answers._**

**_Sub Title: Draco's life at Heaven._**

-:-:-

Harry turned his head towards Draco who was engrossed in his Transfiguration textbook, and opened his mouth.

He was just going to say anything when Draco pushed some of his bangs behind his elfish ears and bit his bottom lip slightly in concentration, his brow wrinkling slightly, and Harry's mouth closed to not let any words that he didn't particularly want to let Draco know, including drool,flow out.

Draco blinked softly, and turned towards Harry with a raised eyebrow, when he noticed he had been staring him, Harry blushed slightly.

Draco felt as if his mind was in a turmoil, _'Harry had been staring? Why? I mean, not that I mind or anything but why? Could there really be a chance so soon for us? And oh, he looks _so_ cute when he blushes, I could look at him like that for days on no end. But then again, Harry would probably be dead when he would have blood in his head for days... and now I'm rambling about him again, I should _really_ stop that...'_

He turned his attention back towards Harry and waited for him to speak.

Finally, the raven haired boy seemed to make his decision, as he opened his mouth again.

"Draco, I was just wondering if you could tell me something about your life? I mean, not to be nosy or anything, I'm just curious. It's just that you've been rather secretive about everything concerning your life 'up there'," he said, still blushing.

Draco gave a secretive smile, and sat up cross-legged and motioned for Harry to sit up as well.

When Harry had made himself comfortable, Draco looked at him expectantly.

"Well, what would you like to know about us Angels? This could take up to a month if you'd like to know _everything_, so think of something specific hmm?"

Harry nodded and thought for a minute.

"Well, what was it like there? How did everything look like? Were there clouds?" he finally asked, slightly embarrassed.

Draco chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"No, despite belief, there are no clouds up in Heaven. Really, Heaven is just a huge, and I mean _huge_ garden, with small ponds and waterfalls with the clearest of waters, colorful corrals and fish, just waiting to be admired.

"The flowers, the trees, everything is pure and un-polluted. Heaven's a peaceful place, no one hurts others and everybody is friendly and helpful. It's a wonderful place to be, especially at spring and fall, when the trees switch petals and leaves.

"Nobody has locks on their doors and there are no crimes and whatnot at all. It's really like what Earth's countries, cities and villages used to be, long ago -un-polluted by chemicals.

"But human kind has changed, nothing is safe with you here. Up in Heaven there still resides peace, though I don't believe it's for too long..."

With that Draco looked up at Harry again, waiting for the change from the subject that hurt him so.

Harry seemed to notice this, as he immediately asked the next question in his mind.

"But what about traditions? Do you have any of them?"

Draco looked to be in thought before he answered slowly.

"Traditions... well, we have plenty of them, but I'll just say the ones most important to us hmm?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "Well, the very first and foremost tradition is to go to the Gate of Heaven every month to thank the High One's - "

"Who are the High Ones?" Harry interrupted, eyes alight with questions.

Draco smiled at Harry's enthusiasm and said, "One question at a time Harry. I'll tell you about them after the traditions...

"As I was saying, every month we approach the Gate and thank the High One's for the gifts they have given us all, and for keeping us safe for so long, which was for... what, three millennia? Well, for very long, and then give them sacrifices of our croft and every family or and household must give something of value to them, so the High Ones know to protect them for something they have given them back for said protection.

"The second most important tradition is praying of course, and that reminds me that I've been lacking in my praying for the time I've been here. Anyways, if you don't pray, nothing really happens, but it's tradition and everyone must show their respect for our God and High Ones. You're rather lucky that you're going to see an Angel praying Harry, it's more complicating than just sinning beside your bed, clasping your hands together and just saying words in your mother language.

"On the note of the High Ones, they're the ones that control everything that is going on in Heaven, and you could say that they're guarding the Gate for any intruders and Demons.

"Usually, we don't have any attacks from the Demon's because of the High Ones' protection, but they seem to get weaker, and the Demon's stronger. I'm afraid that the Demon Lord Voldemort is gaining power and getting ready for an attack on Heaven after 3 Millennia."

Draco shook his head, as if trying to get the thought out of his mind, and looked at Harry once again, apparently finished the answer.

Harry had his mouth slightly open, head cocked to the side and was looking at Draco in a different light.

"Wow, didn't even know that everything was so different from what I believed of from Angels... But other than that, I'd like to know one thing that you might find rather personal but... how old are you Draco?" he finished, blushing slightly.

Draco looked at Harry for a second, then chuckled, ducking his head and blushing, a hand reaching up to scratch his the back of his head, making Harry think that Draco looked so adorable like that.

"Well, to be honest I _don't_ really want to talk about it, but since it's you and you're a good friend who I _hope,_" at that he looked at Harry slightly menacingly, "I'm gonna tell you."

He took a deep breath and blushed, mumbling something.

Harry smiled mischeviously, "What was that Draco? Didn't quite hear you there," which earned him a slight glare from the embarrassed Angel in front of him.

Draco sighed, giving up, "Okay, you win Harry, but this number must _not_ leave this bed understood?" At Harry's nod he continued, "I'm two hundred and thirteen years old... and don't you _dare_ laugh!" he added before Harry had the chance of saying anything.

"Wow, is that considered old or young in Heaven?"

Draco blinked at the unexpected question, thinking that Harry was going to tease him of being so old, then answered, "Well, not really, I got into my inheritance when I got two hundred years old, but down here, two hundred years is a little strange is it not?"

Harry shrugged, "It might be, but I figured you'd be some kind of a big number of years old, so I'm not _that_ surprised. I just wondered how come you are so embarrassed of your age? It's not like coming to your inheritance is bad isn't it?"

Draco shook his head no and they fell silent, both thinking their own thoughts.

Finally, Harry looked at the time and gasped, "Oh my God, look at the time! We should be asleep already, it's a wonder nobody has woken up already!"

"Well, we did place that silencing charm around the bed for everyone to have some quiet while we practiced our charms, and the curtains are closed for that as well, so it's nothing to worry about..."

"Yes, but we still better go to sleep, it's late and we still have classes tomorrow, we can copy our homework from Hermione or someone else, I'm sure she'll let us when we give her the wounded puppy eyes," at that they both grinned, knowing from experience that the know-it-all girl had the weakness for those kind of eyes and would give in almost immediately.

Draco gathered his things and opened the curtains slightly, looking back at Harry and whispering, "Sorry Harry, I can't pray tonight, it's toolate andsomeone might wake up. Maybe tomorrow we'll have some time to gather the ingredients needed for the ritual hmm?" with a wicked smile.

Harry had a similar smile on his lips and he nodded, "Sure thing, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Draco's smile turned gentle, "Goodnight Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

That night, Harry dreamed of Draco's face and smiles.

That night, Draco's sleep was not peaceful, plagued by his worries for hiskind and his home land, dreams of attacks by Demons, the last on his mind, the coldest of cackles, and then, a bloodied body, a boy, a boy with raven hair matted to his forehead, almost covering the bleeding lightning shaped wound, emerald eyes dull of life.

That night, Draco dreamed his beloved mate dieing...

-:-:-

**AN:** Okay, sorry for the depressing end! I didn't mean it! I was just... depressed with my rat (don't you _dare_ go 'ew!' on me!) Sebastian, because he's not been feeling well lately and he's not been eating! Is there a vet in the house??? looks around for a vet

Anyways, thank you for all who reviewed the last chapter!! You guys make me feel special, and this chapter is all for you! D'you think you could make it 20? Maybe 25? Pwetty Pwease?

_Review responses! Everyone that reviewed gets a plate of chocolate chip cookies!_

**Siren of the Darknessflame** – Thanks!

**Yana5 **– The chapter is here now :)

**Artemis-Warrior-Goddess** – Well, Harry's so innocent because I like innocent Harry, he's just _so_ cute! I hope it doesn't bother you too much, I dunno, I just can't see him any other way in this story... But I'm glad you still like it :)

**SomethingCorporate** – Well, if you look into my profile you'll see that Voldemort _didn't_ really exist in Harry's world, but is a Demon Lord :D So Harry hasn't really been into anything _remotely_ dangerous in his life, with the exceptions of Snape's death glares :P But even if Voldie _was_ a wizard and all, then Draco would've known of every danger, because, as said in Chapter II, he had a magical mirror from which he looked upon him when in the Heavens :) As for when is Draco gonna tell him, well... I don't really know about that, but I believe it's going to be with how my original plot had moved and how Harry had found out then :) Hope you got your answers and I'm glad you liked it :)

**Master-Of-Wind** – Yay! I'm glad you liked this story, even when you yourself don't like 'stories that are out of the picture' :P (sorry, don't mean to offend your way with words, just didn't know how else to write your point :D) And I did wonder how we had the same ideas for this, but I've had this little thing plotting in my mind for years now, and the first chapter's been up for about... a year or something O.o Lol, but I _was_ wondering where you lived... maybe if we lived in the same country, everyone's minds word alike O.o, _yes,_ I _know_ my mind works strangely, but that's life :P Glad you liked it so much :D

**Machi**– Yay! Thanks for the review, and I _did _get bad, _very_ bad grades . But I didn't even get my mum _that_ angry with me... just one _very_ long day and embarrassment by her telling every one of her friends of my grades... bad, _bad_ mum . ' I hated her for that for the rest of the week, still do for the matter... But still, thanks for the review again :)

-:-:-

Wow, those were _long_ review responses :D

Anyways, again I repeat, **GIVE ME A REASON FOR HARRY AND DRACO TO FIGHT WHEN THEY ARE _NOT_ TOGETHER YET!!! AND IN DIALOGUE IF YOU COULD!!** Thank you :)

And again! (Lol, I feel like I'm in military, always reminding you guys :P) **Give me ideas for this!! If you're interested in my already forming plans, then go and read my profile, there should be... 3 notes so far, one for each chapter. At the moment, if I include this chapter, I have notes for 5 chapters, so I'm in desperate need. I do have more ideas, but that would be for like... eight chapter or something, so I'm in need of a plot-run for 2 chapters! **Make your mind work guys! If you want this to continue after chapter 5 then give me ideas that would go with a war... oops! Dun' think I should've given you that little hint...

Wow, only 6 pages in... three hours! sigh I'll never be able to write more than the 6 pages... I'm gonna try though!

Anyways, REVIEW guys!

Love you all,

yuranda:


	4. Meeting the Demon Lord

_For disclaimer and summary, go to chapter one._

**WARNING: **Slash! Erm... d'ya think I should make this m-preg? Well, that's yours to decide.

**Dedication – **To one buggering person who buggered me about this every time we talked called Yana5 (no offence Jems ), and to Master-of-Wind who helped me with finding my lil' spy for this. Thanks Jason!

Not in the mood for blabbering right now, so good for you :P

**PS – **I dunno if will let it be the way it is or not, but if the "..." turns to "...'', then know that I lost my old Microsoft Word, and got a replacement with a worse one. So.. I know it's not likely for you to notice it, but some do... and I know it's not too important to say, but I've heard of such critics who criticize even that.

Oh, and sorry for the shortness of the next few chappys. I'm gonna make them as long as I possibly could. Which is not by much, I'll warn you ahead.

**Keys:**

/.../ - Draco/Harry mind-speach-thingy.

"..."/"...'' – talking.

Enjoy!

-:-:-

**_Chapter IV - Meeting The Demon Lord._**

-:-:-

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see that he was the only one still in the room, and wondered why no one woke him up.

He checked the time and saw it was half-way through breakfast, so he rushed out of bed and, after a quick shower, rushed towards the Great Hall.

Suddenly something pulled him into an unused classroom and turned him around.

Harry was about to yell at the person, but stopped himself when he saw it was Draco. A very nervous Draco.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

Draco looked at him, then at the door when it opened and in came Draco's parents, both wearing weary and tired expressions.

Harry was confused. Why would Draco pull him into a classroom where his parents and he are going to talk about... whatever they are going to talk about.

Draco looked at him again, "Harry, I pulled you here so I could tell you _not_ to come looking for me when I've gone missing. Nor should you let anyone else come searching for me either. It's important Harry, I need you to promise _not_ to come looking for me. And if you see me leaving the castle or something, _don't follow._ I need you to stay in the castle no matter what. This is very important. Do you promise?"

Harry blinked, shocked. What the hell is going on?

But he still smiled reassuringly, "Of course I won't. If you say I shouldn't then I won't. But why?"

Draco sighed, "It's just something I must go to and no one should know of it but my parents. Now, I do believe you are hungry?" he said teasingly as my stomach grumbled.

Harry blushed and smiled sheepishly, nodding. "Well, why don't you go down to the Great Hall then and get that stomach full hmm? I'll talk to my parents for a few minutes and then I'll join you."

Harry smiled and nodded again, "Okay. See you then. Have a nice day Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" The two nodded as they watched Harry go out of the room.

Draco sighed when the door closed after Harry and turned towards his father, "Now... what's this about Voldemort coming into the Forbidden Forest?"

Lucius nighed and took a seat on one of the student tables, Draco following his lead and Narcissa placing a calming hand on her mates shoulder, staying silent.

"He has come here to get more information from his spy. What the problem is, is that we don't know who the spy could be. They have been hiding well. Not even Narcissa can smell the spy out. And that is why we have to send you there. You can disguise yourself as good the spy can, and we need to get past the wards Voldemort has placed on the forest and see what is going to happen. You must go as soon as you can."

Draco nodded and went to the door, speaking over his shoulder, "I'll go as soon as I finish with my breakfast." No sooner had he said that that the castle shook with such a power that even the ghosts felt it.

Lucius stood, "No Draco. You must go right now! The castle is in danger. The spy is moving towards the Forest."

Draco closed his eyes as he thought about what would await him in that forest, and that Harry would keep his promise to _not go into the forest, _and nodded.

-:-:-

The edge of the forest was dark. It was always dark, but Draco knew that the old darkness was a light in the one that resided in the forest now. The Demon Lord was far more dark than one without experience would expect.

He was following a hooded person, trying to not let himself be seen, and trying to not lose the person he was following... A difficult thing to do when said person was looking over their shoulder every few minutes.

Finally they reached the forest and Draco followed the person inside, shuddering as he felt the amount of evil barring the forest from the rest of the world.

He still followed the spy, but now they didn't look back, feeling as if they were safe now, in the forest.

They stopped at a wide clearing, the spy bowing in front of a cloaked and hooded person who hissed, "Were you followed?"

A slightly familiar female voice answer, "No my Lord, I do not think so. I was being as careful as I possibly could."

The Demon Lord nodded slightly, "Have you anything to report?"

The girl nodded, bowing again and removed her hood, revealing long red hair...

_'Ginny Weasley! But... why?'_

"There are rumors around that the angel Prince has found his mate in Hogwarts. It is not sure who it is, thought by the way the Prince acts, it may be a boy named Harry Potter. I have heard that Harry himself does not know that, and have seen that there is an another boy from Slytherin that wants Harry for himself.''

Voldemort rubbed his chin, "Hmm... interesting... and you are friends with this Potter boy?''

At Ginny's nod, he continued, "Good... Ginny, I want that boy. Do _not_ let them bond, no matter what. If the Prince and the boy will bond, it will be disastreous. DO you understand?''

Ginny nodded, "Understood my lord. I shall not dissapoint you...''

She would've continued, but there was a shuffle heard in the bushes right behind Draco, and Ginny drew her wand, ready to protect her Lord, "Who's there?''

Draco turned around, just in time to catch a falling body.

Before he could say anything, there was an angry voice, "Ginny! What are you doing here?''

Draco gasped and tried to hold Harry back, but he pulled himself from the strong arms and ran into the clearing, glancing at Voldemort and stopped, paralized.

Draco, who had followed Harry out of the bushes, almost knocked into him, but held himself back, looking over Harry's shoulder to Voldemort and Ginny, who now looked, frightened, at Harry.

"Well well well, look what we have here... a lovely piece of art, don't you think Draco?'' Voldemort's asked sweetly as Draco stepped in front of Harry, willing to protect him to his death.

"I want you to leave him alone. This doesn't have anything to do with Harry. Let him go without harm and you can have me!''

Voldemort only laughed at that, smirking cruelly and letting little red sparks come from his fingers, as if in anticipation to something good, "Oh, but Draco my dear, where would the fun be if I let your lover go without harm, and only have you? I would much preferably see you both suffer. Torturing Harry would be so much fun, and seeing you try and save him would be even better. But, if you treasure your mate so much, I would of course, settle for destroying you first, though it would ruin much of the fun...'' he sighed, "alas, if it must be...''

He trailed off as he shot the now fully grown sparks at Draco, who took a deep breath and held them off, putting a white glowing shield around him and Harry that faded after the attack.

The Demon Lord snarled and this time shot an emerald green fire at them, the shield coming fully into power again, blocking the attack this time as well.

Draco wasn't confident though. He didn't have enough power to hold him off for long, but he was willing to hold the Demon off for as long as he possibly could as he felt Harry's fear and confusion. He wasn't willing to lose Harry without gaining his love, even more after that had happened.

He did wish that Harry would do something except just stand there though, so he concentrated, giving his shield enough power to contwol itself for some time, and tried to contact Harry/Harry, can you hear me? It's me, Draco./

Harry gasped behind him, looking at Draco's back/D-Draco? What is going on here? What is that man talking about? What mate or whatever did he talk about? Wh—/

/I'll explain everything after this is all over. I need your help. Can I trust you/

Harry blinked, feeling even more confusion falling into his head, but still answered/Of course you can./

/Good. Harry, I need you to grab a strong hold of my left elbow. Only with one hand though. The other place around my waist./

Harry hesitated for a second, but then saw that Draco grunted as a ball of blue fire cracked the shield, and the triumphant gleam in Voldemort's eyes, and did as he was told.

Draco ignored the warm feeling the position cased in his stomach, and gathered his energy to transport them/A tight hold Harry. This is going to be dangerous./ A nod from Harry, and he and Draco dissapeared, the shield breaking and the red burst of energy hitting the place they just stood.

Voldemort cursed in Demon language and turned towards Ginny, his red eyes burning, "Go back to the castle. Make _sure_ that they will _not_ tell anyone what has happened. Understood?''

When Ginny nodded, bowing, he himself dissapeared, his last words echoing in the dark forest, "I'll be back.''

Ginny shuddered and turned to run back to the castle, hoping that she wasn't too late.

-:-:-

Harry gasped as his feet touched the gound, and he felt Draco fall into Lucius' arms, Narcissa crying out quietly and gathering her son from her mates arms and collapsing onto the ground herself, sobbing silently as Draco went limp as he lost conciousness.

Lucius turned to Harry, "What happened Harry? Tell me everything.''

Harry vaguelly noticed they were in Dumbledore's office and told Lucius everything that happened, leaving no detales out except for the part of Ginny being the spy.

"... and then the next thing I knew is appearing here and Draco fainting. Sir, what is going on? Who was that man? What did he mean about me being mates with Draco? Is everything going to be alright Is _Draco_ going to be alright?''

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged glances, "Well Harry, it all is a very long story. I think we should wait until Draco wakes up. He has a lot to say as well, and I have a strong feeling this is going to be a very long night,'' Narcissa finally said, and looked back down at Draco, holding him closer.

Lucius nodded and took a seat in one of the armchaires in Dumbledore's office, the old headmaster himself leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers in his beard, the twinkle gone from his blue eyes.

Harry sighed and sat himself next to Narcissa and Draco, both of whom were on the floor, Draco's head in Narsicca's lap, and waited.

**-:-:-**

**AN – **Gah. Sorry it took so long for it to be written... But it isn't my fault! ... Okay, so it is technically my fault.

But... I mean, is it really my fault if my exams are coming? And that I broke my bleeding toe? And that I had to go to the hospital and get my blind gut/caecum removed? _While_ I had my bleeding big toe broken? No, I didn't think so. Lol, I get into lots of trouble no? Hehehee.. don't mind the hyperness...

Just today I got out of the bloody hospital and got behind the comp to work on this, cos I don't have to go to school until Monday! So that's a good thing. I think that I'm gonna get at _least _one more chapter out before summer break comes, and that isn't _too_ long of a wait is it? I mean, you've had to wait as long for this to come out anyways...

whines- And I need a bloody massage! My shoulders have been tense for around a year now! Literally! Gods, you do know what I mean don't you?

Okay, another good thing. I finally found my favourite button! And it's... '' ! Isn't it just the coolest button?

Oh _god_ it made me happy Now I'm gonna use in all the time! Hehehee

Again, do you guys think I should make this story M-Preg? Or not?

Also, excuse my mistakes. As said before, I don't have my old Word, and can't see if I have mistakes or not. And no, I'm not _that_ good at English…

**AN II** **- **Bah. Too lazy to give review responses. If anyone wants theirs, just give me a note no? And again, ignore my small bursts of silliness, I'm just very glad to be out of the big bad hospital where I had to room with two old ladies that from one I didn't get a word that she said, and the other that was born to be in Slytherin… I mean it! She wasn't openly cruel, but she just… sly, very sly. Always talked good to the nurses, then the next thing she did was ask money for smokes..

Anyone kind enough to give me a massage though? '

Oh, and by the way, I'm on my way to discover the possibilities of Alt+whatever-numbers-that-are-more-than-three-at-once :D eg. Alt+132 ä :D:D I'm crazy, I know. Don't mind me..

Ξ ... I wonder how I got that.. ah well... onwards!

Remember to review! Angel!Draco teddy bear to those who will!

Yuranda and her now almost healed toe are going to go and eat some deliciously salty and greasy things that are not good for her tummy. Lol, I'm gonna kill myself some day like that... ah well...

Ta-ta for now!

….. –chuckles- I just wondered how Jemma'll react...


	5. Explanations and Courtship

_For disclaimer and summary, go to chapter one_

**AN: **This is for you guys. I don't know how this will come out, but I'll do my best. Still in major writers block, but I'm starting to write down notes, which is the easy part of course, but the actual writing of it doesn't look good. But for you guys, I'll try my best.

This is probably gonna be a short chapter, if I do say so myself...

Oh, and the Authors Note will be deleted okay?

**Keys:**

/.../ - Draco/Harry mind-speech-thingy (coming later on...)

"..."/"...'' – talking.

Enjoy!

-:-:-

_**Chapter V – Explanations and Courtship**_

-:-:-

Draco felt as though he were swimming. Everywhere he looked, he saw nothingness, and the thought of being dead frightened him. He remembered the myths of Angels that told about the death for Angels. Nothing around them and nowhere to go. Numbness in their bodies.

But then, Draco felt a hand running through his hair, calling him back towards the surface, and he felt the numbness fall away. He heard a person calling his name and he groaned, the voice seemingly too loud for his sensitive ears.

-:-:-

Harry looked up when he heard Draco groan. It was as if everything suddenly came to life after a century-long sleep. Lucius rushed to his wife's side and Dumbledore, usually a very slow man, looked very agile for his age, as he also went to Draco's side and knelt above his head. Harry had already been next to Draco, clasping his hand and getting lost in his thoughts about what had transpired a few hours ago.

He watched as Draco's silver eyes slowly opened and he blinked bemusedly, surprised at the many faces looking back at him in concern, before resting on Harry and letting out a relieved breath, then looked to Dumbledore.

"What happened? The last I remember was following the spy into the forest and seeing Voldemort. What's Harry doing here?"

Dumbledore's eyes weren't twinkling for the moment as he answered, "Harry decided to follow you it seems. He was worried that something bad had happened to you when the school shook, and he rushed out of the Great Hall before I could stop him, or notice him in the chaos that followed."

Draco's eyes widened as he remembered and he turned reproachful eyes to Harry, who looked sheepish and scolded, "Harry, I told you not to follow me! What if something had happened to you? I'd have never forgiven myself. Next time, please listen to me, for my sake alright?" he added pleadingly.

Harry frowned, but nodded reluctantly, "I was just worried. I thought something terrible had happened, especially after the warning you had just given me. I'm sorry."

Draco nodded, thankfully, and turned to his parents, "Do you know anything that happened to Voldemort after I got here with Harry?"

Lucius shook his head and sighed, "He apparently went back to Hell to cook some new plans against us. Did you get the name of the spy?"

"Yes. Ginny Weasley." Draco said, a dark look in his eyes. When he looked to Harry, he saw that his love had a sad look in his eyes, and tried to get up to comfort him, but was held back by Narcissa, who whispered into his ear, "Leave him be. I think he wants to think about this alone." To which Draco reluctantly nodded, keeping his eyes on Harry.

"Draco?" Dumbledore suddenly asked and said angel looked at him, "I think it's time for Harry to know his position in this little story, don't you think?"

Harry's head snapped up, startled, and looked at everyone in the room before falling to Draco for a second, and then dropping again, suddenly shy.

Draco also blushed, and looked away, but nodded, and Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling again.

Harry looked up and their gazes locked. And Draco decided he had to tell the truth slowly.

"Harry. As you might've noticed, most Angels have life-mates. Life-mates' job is to make an Angel happy. And an Angel always makes sure their mate knows when they are happy, and makes their mate as happy as they are. Angels' mates make Angels happy for the rest of an Angel's lifetime, and only die when their mate dies," he said. "When an Angel meets their mate, they start something called Courtship. It's when an Angel starts their seduction of the mate, trying to make them fall in love with their charms and personality. Each Courtship is different – depending on their true meanings and their true personalities. Every Courtship also is true-hearted, so the mate doesn't have to worry about the Angel's Courtship being only a falsity of their true personalities, and after the Courtship ends, they change into completely different persons. There are many more things about the topic, but you will find out about the other things on your own.

The reason I'm telling you this, and the reason why I told you about Heaven yesterday, is the fact that someday, sooner or later, you're gonna go there, and maybe live there for the rest of your life. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Harry?"

Harry was wide-eyed by the time Draco finished, and then shook his head, looking down at his lap, pretending to be dense, not wanting to believe what he was hearing, and Draco understood, even though it made things harder.

So he took a deep breath, and said, "Harry, you're my mate." And Harry's shoulders slumped.

"...Oh," he said, trying to smile, but failing horribly, "Okay. Erm... do you mind if I take a bit of time to process this information? It's rather sudden..." he again tried smiling, and again he failed, as he looked up to Draco.

Draco sighed, knowing that this was inevitable, and nodded, "Of course you can. You take as much time as you want. Only... Harry?" he waited until Harry's eyes met his, "Please don't push me away, okay? That's the only thing I ask of you."

Harry thought for a second, and then nodded, this time managing a smile, "I just need a bit of time to get used to this... Do you mind if I go and have a bit of a walk, professor?" he asked, turning to Dumbledore.

The elderly man smiled kindly, "Of course you can. Just stay inside the castle walls. The Demon Lord _is_ haunting the grounds you know. And it's especially you that he's looking for, so be careful, hmm?"

Harry nodded and stood up, dusting his pants off, "Well, good-night professor, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Draco."

He left the office and everyone fell silent.

Harry walked around aimlessly, trusting his legs to lead him wherever they wanted. 'Why do _I_ be Draco's mate? I mean, is there _anything_ out there that's normal for me? Or does everything strange happen to me? What have I done to make whoever is up there angry at me? I mean, it's okay to be Draco's mate I suppose, I can't really change that, but still... why me?'

As he was pondering those questions, he didn't notice dark eyes watching him, but he did hear the footsteps following him very fast and he turned around, wand poised for an attack.

Blaise stopped, noting the wand and held his hands up, "Whoa, Harry. It's just me."

Harry sighed, relieved, and blushed sheepishly, "Sorry. I've just got a lot of things on my mind at the moment and I didn't hope for company..."

Blaise lowered his hands and grinned, "Well, I was kinda hoping to meet you somewhere. I've wanted to talk to you for couple of days now, but you've seemed busy all the time so I haven't gotten a chance. So if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have that chance to talk to you before you get busy again afterwards."

Harry smiled and nodded and Blaise walked up to him and they walked on in silence.

"So, what's on your mind that got your reflexes out?" Blaise asked after a while.

"Erm..." Harry blushed, "well, that's something that I'm not really supposed to say to others. And besides, I just got the information myself, so I'd really like to think about it before I'd tell anyone else about it. I hope you don't mind," he added quickly.

Blaise laughed, "No, no. everyone's got a right to _some_ secrets. I myself have got one that I won't tell anyone, so I know what it's like to hold a secret."

"Okay then. So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Harry was surprised to see Blaise blushing, "Well, there's a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend, and I was wondering... if you'd like to go out with me then?"

Harry blushed as well and started stammering, looking for a polite way to decline, all the while thinking about how angry Draco would get, "Oh! Oh well, erm... I really don't thing that it's such a... well... not such a good idea. I'm sorry, I'd really love to go, but I'm... erm... very busy this weekend and can't go..." he cringed, knowing that it was a really lousy lie, and because of Blaise's eyes darkening.

Blaise couldn't believe this. Harry rejected him! Why? Was he not good enough? Not pretty enough? Not... his eyes widened... it's that Malfoy! That darn angel stole him from me! I should've known that _his_ Harry would be that darn angel's mate. I should've known! I should've...

Blaise suddenly noticed the fear in Harry's eyes, and softened his features immediately, 'I shall get revenge for this, Malfoy. I shall!' "It's okay, Harry. There must be much on your mind to take the whole weekend off, right?" he grinned.

Harry smiled slightly, "Yeah. There is." They reached the Fat Lady. "Well, was that all you wanted? Because I think I'll go to bed now and try to think it over. See you later?"

Blaise smiled again and nodded. "Good-night then. Sleep well," he said, leaning close and kissing Harry on his cheek.

Harry blushed again and said good-night, touched his cheek gently, and entered the Gryffindor Tower, still looking dazed. The common room was empty, except for one boy.

Draco looked up when he heard the Fat Lady open and sighed in relief when he saw that it was Harry. But then he noticed the flushed and dazed look and instantly got suspicious, and stood up, walking towards Harry.

Harry looked up when he noticed Draco coming towards him and blushed, "Hi, Draco."

Draco nodded, still suspicious, "Harry. Where have you been? I was worried sick about you."

Harry lowered his eyes, guilty. "I'm sorry Draco. I was talking to Blaise and he sent me to the common room."

"Oh. What did he want to talk to you about?" the Angel asked, trying to quell down his protectiveness and jealousy.

"Oh... erm... well, he wanted to ask me out this Hogsmeade weekend..." Harry flinched as he saw Draco's eyes narrow, "but I declined of course. Even if I don't love you like _that_ yet, I'd never hurt you so much. I do like you, I really do. I just need time to adjust to this. You have to understand that this is very new to me and I really need time for this to completely get to me that once again, something weird is happening in my life." he said this to himself with a sad look to his eyes.

Draco reached for Harry's chin and raised the lowered eyes to lock with his, letting his emotions flow over his face – love, desire, care, concern and many others flashed through his face, "I understand completely. I just hope you won't reject me, and maybe you'll learn to love me as much as I love you Harry. But if I ever got to hold you... just a hug and maybe a kiss on your soft cheek, I'd die happy, right now and here. But I understand it's too much for you. Maybe you'll fall for Blaise, even though I tell you now, you would regret him. He's not who he plays he is. Trust me on that. But you might be happy with him, more than you ever would be with me."

"Why would you think I'd like Blaise?" Harry was confused. Was Draco letting him choose who to love, even though it could kill him? Why?

Draco tilted his head, "Because I can see how he craves your touch. Not as much as I, but still too much. I know he kissed you. I can smell it on you." he smiled, trying to make it cheerful, but knowing that he failed, "Well, you'll have to decide on who you want to love. I would like to start my courtship to be honest, just to try and see if I could have a chance of getting you to love me." he straightened his back and adopted a formal voice, "Harold James Potter, will you give me the honor of starting the courtship of Angelicus with you?" **(1)**

Harry blinked and looked into Draco's eyes, realizing too late that it was a mistake. It seemed that whenever he looked into Draco's eyes, he seemed to be lost. But he shook his head and lost the feeling.

To be bonded to Draco. It seemed strange... but what wasn't strange in Harry's life? And to even start a courtship with Draco seemed too unnatural. But the thought of never being happy with Draco, it was comforting to know that at least he had saved one more life. And Draco said that he'd protect me with his whole life if he had to.

He looked back up to Draco, hoping to find any kind of emotion in the emotionless eyes that were there from the moment he had entered back to the common room, and saw, to his surprise, affection, and hope and more emotions that Harry had never had anyone show him, and made his decision.

"I'll accept the courtship, Draco," it was worth the excitement and happiness in Draco's eyes, and he smiled, knowing that he had made a right decision.

They went to bed after that, but neither could sleep.

Draco looked to his left and saw Harry's eyes wide open, looking up at the canvas of his four-poster bed, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Hey Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"... Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow? At Hogsmeade?" came the nervous question.

"..." Harry looked towards him, surprised, but then smiled, "Sure. It might be fun."

Draco smiled back at him and, at last, fell asleep, dreaming of the date.

Harry kept looking at Draco as he fell asleep, and once again noticed how beautiful he was. It was still a few hours until Harry went into a restless sleep.

**(1) **– Corny, eh? Sorry. I just didn't have any other way to say it...

Oh, and I have a _very_ laaaarge head-ache that has been killing me fore the last few weeks. I got home at _4_ in the morning last night, but I don't think there's a hang over that's with one person for two weeks. I think it's stress... I won't even _bother_ to read through it, so if you find any mistakes, please ignore them...

Don't mind if this chapter sucks, the reasons for it are above...

Buh-bye!

yuranda


	6. The Date

_For disclaimer and summary, go to chapter one._

**A/N:** Merry Christmas everyone! Just thought that I'd be quicker in updating this time and giving you a gift . Not in the mood for Christmas for some reason though. Maybe it's the amount of chocolate I ate yesterday... chocolate isn't very good for me I tell you... But I'm sure I'm gonna feel better sooner or later. Anyways, Merry Christmas!

-sniff- Last chapter only got me like... 4 reviews! But still, thanks and Merry Christmas!

**Dedication: **To all you guys who have reviewed. So if anyone wants to have a story dedicated to themselves, just review! ;)

**Warning: **Horrible-attempt-at-fluff attack!

**Keys:**

/.../ - Draco/Harry mind-speech-thingy (coming later on...)

"..."/"...'' – talking.

Enjoy!

-:-:-

_**Chapter VI – The Date**_

-:-:-

"'Mione!"

Hermione smiled when she heard the yell and stood up. She smiled mysteriously to Ron, who was looking up in confusion and said, "I'm needed. Be right back!" And rushed up to the boys' dorm.

When she got there and opened the door, she thought that there had been an earthquake in there. Clothes and robes tossed everywhere and one frustrated boy sitting in the middle of it all.

She blinked. "Yes, Harry?"

Harry looked up and rushed to the girl and pulled her inside. "'Mione, please help me! I need to find something to wear for the date!"

Yes, Harry had told Hermione everything about the date, the courtship and everything connecting to it. He didn't want Ron to know just yet though. Ever since the announcement that Ginny was the spy to the Dark Lord Voldemort, he had been in a deep depression, just like the rest of the Weasley's. Ginny had been put under the Ministry's guard and was waiting for her trial. But Hermione had been very accepting of the fact that Harry and Draco were to be bond-mates, and she knew that Harry would be happy with Draco, no matter what. Of all the people in the world, Harry was the one that deserved happiness the most.

And now, when she looked into Harry's eyes and saw only nervousness and frustration, he knew that now he would have everything he ever wanted – love, affection, and finally, a family. And she was happy for him and Draco.

She sighed, "Alright then. Lets get a look at your wardrobe." And she started picking out clothes from the pile on the floor, but didn't find anything that wasn't even remotely like a normal cloth.

"... Alright then. Lets move on to Seamus' wardrobe."

"What? Bu-but, I mean, isn't Seamus gonna mind that we're gonna sort through his clothes and at me for wearing them?"

She gave him a look. "Well, your clothes are disgusting, to say, and once this date is over, I'm gonna talk Draco into buying you a new wardrobe, whether you like it or not. Understood?"

Harry lowered his eyes and sighed. "Oh, alright. But when Seamus gets angry at me, you're gonna be explaining it to him okay?"

Hermione nodded absentmindedly as she looked through the Irish boy's closet and pulled out slightly baggy black pants with strips on the side and a clingy forest green t-shirt. **(1) **With that she also pulled out a black coat to go with the cold weather that had been arriving for the last couple of weeks.

Harry blinked. "I could've sworn you'd pull out leather pants and a net-shirt, 'Mione. Why so simple? Not that I'd mind, mind you."

The girl smiled. "Well, I didn't want to dress you too invitingly. The leather pants and the net-shirt are gonna be there for you for later dates."

Harry smiled shyly and took the clothes, taking them with him to the bathroom. "Don't take too long in there! You only have an hour and I wanna try something with your hair too!" She yelled after him.

Five minutes later, Harry came out slowly, and Hermione looked up. She smiled. Harry looked like himself for once, and not hiding his body with too-large clothes. And she was sure that Draco would appreciate the view of Harry's chest.

"Well?" Harry asked nervously as she looked him over critically.

She smiled. It was obvious to anyone that Harry was smitten with someone. But only Hermione knew who. "You look perfect. I'm sure that Draco will love you."

Harry blushed, embarrassed. "What did you want to do with my hair?"

She beckoned him closer and sat him between her legs and on the ground while she sat on the bed herself. "Now. I wanna try making your hair look more tamed. Not too much because your hair is one of the things that attract people to you. I just wanna try softening it more and make it look not like a birds nest, but sweetly tousled hair you know? Now hold still while I'm working."

Harry nodded and was stiff throughout the process, not opening his eyes until he heard Hermione say it's ready. Then he ran to the nearest mirror, glancing at his clock before laying eyes on his hair, and gasping – his hair looked... cool. Not like the birds nest. Just like Hermione had said. Now, instead of the nest, his hair looked... soft... and all the while it still maintained the tousled look. It didn't fall into his eyes anymore either.

"Harry? Aren't you supposed to go already?" Hermione's voice game from behind him, and he jumped, turning around and hugging her for all his worth, and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks _so _much 'Mione. I owe you!" And ran from the Gryffindor Common Room to the Entrance Hall, where he knew Draco was waiting.

He caught his breath around a corner and re-fixed his hair, looking around the corner and gaped. Draco had dressed himself in white khaki pants, a silver wavy blouse. He had a soft looking white coat donned on his arm as he waited.

Harry took a deep breath and walked out from his little hiding spot, and Draco turned around.

-:-:-

When Draco turned around and looked up at Harry, who was coming down the Entrance stairs, his breath caught in his throat. He didn't think he would ever see anything more beautiful that Harry was, but now he knew he had been wrong. That had been Harry in overly-too-large-clothes-and-childish-but-way-too-adorable-smile, but now, as he looked up to the young man-to-be, he knew that this... this is the Harry he had fallen in love with. He knew that he would love Harry no matter what his clothes were, but he wanted Harry to always wear such clothes. Always. And now he knew what they would do on their date.

He smiled and held out his hand when Harry was on the last couple of stairs, and Harry blushed, taking his hand and let him lead them out of the castle.

After ten minutes of comfortable silence, Harry finally asked, "...So... erm... what will we do once we get to Hogsmeade?"

Draco smiled mysteriously and said, "You'll see. I'm not quite sure you'll like it though. But I promise, it will be for your own good." He hadn't even thought what the consequences of his plan would be. **(2)**

-:-:-

When they reached the village, it had started snowing slightly. It was the very first snow of the year, and it created a romantic atmosphere that made both boys smile at each other.

They still held hands when Draco dragged Harry to a shop called 'Four Lines.' At first, Harry thought it was a restaurant, but was sadly mistaken, and Draco dragged him to the clothes store.

"But Draco! I don't wanna have new clothes! Especially bought with your money. _Pleeease _lets leave and get something to eat. I don't need new clothes!"

Draco sighed and turned to look at Harry, a smile taking over his lips when he saw the adorable pout on the sweet pink lips. "Harry, I love you, but you have to admit, your clothes are horrible. And whoever dressed you for today should be made into a god. Because you look absolutely delicious in this outfit. I just want you to look good. Not for me, but for your own self. Please. Just a couple of outfits and whatnot, and I _promise_ we're gonna go to some fancy place and get something delicious to eat, hmm?"

Harry blushed when Draco said he loved him, and nodded, sighing resignedly after a few moments.

Draco's smile widened and he kissed Harry on the cheek, taking a hold of his hand again, feeling that Harry was fighting a smile himself, and was trying to be mad at him. His smile turned into a grin. Draco had never felt this happy before with anyone, and knew that he was in love, and that he had made a right decision in asking Harry to start their courtship. Now all he had to do was woo Harry and make him the happiest man alive. Because he knew that with him, Harry would have anything his big heart ever desired, no matter the cost or anything else. He also knew that, as bonding with Harry, he was placing his heart, soul _and_ body into Harry's hands, for example, if Harry ever told him to just out of a window, he would do it without hesitation. He would do everything to please his mate. Everything.

After three hour of trying on clothes and either discarding them or putting them to the cart, Harry was just about ready to collapse from exhaustion. Draco noticed, and started berating himself for over-working Harry. "Alright, I think we may as well stop for today. You've enough clothes, don't you think?"

Harry sighed in relief and nodded, thankful. "You really don't have to buy me all these clothes. Really. I don't want to depend on you."

Draco smiled slightly. "I know you want to depend on yourself. I just can't help myself. Until this passes off, just try and cope with me. Please. It's just in my instincts to provide to you anything you ever wished. And everything I think is good for you. Just... please cope with me okay? It will last only to the time we bond. Then you can depend on yourself if you so wish. But remember, I still want you to depend on me sometimes as well. Because if we ever bond, I want you to know that even then I'm going to want you to depend on me. I hope you understand."

Harry thought about it and finally nodded. "I understand. But once we _do_ bond, I want you to give me some freedom. Is that alright with you?" At Draco's nod he smiled. Maybe they'll even manage to work it out...

After buying for the clothes, Draco led Harry from the shop and they walked across the street to a simple little restaurant. Harry, who had been expecting something much more expensive, looked at Draco in confusion.

Draco noted Harry's look and smiled. "I just thought you might like to be somewhere more quiet and peaceful. Not a place where you'd be gawked at all the time. This has been my favourite place ever since I discovered it... do you like it?"

Harry looked around at the serene scene around him – the soft music playing somewhere, people speaking with each other (mainly they were couples), and it all looked very humble and homey, and decided it was perfect.

"Yeah. It looks beautiful. Thank you for showing this place to me," he finally said, and kissed Draco's cheek, just like the angel had kissed his, and noting the glassy eyes when he pulled back. He smiled shyly and took Draco's hand. "So, where will we sit?"

Draco came back to Earth when he heard the question, and looked around, trying to find the owner, who had reserved them a table.

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy. I thought when I would see you. Your table is waiting."

They turned to an aging man with kind eyes and smiled. "Henry, this is my bond-mate, Harry Potter. Harry, I'd like to introduce you to Henry McDavis. He's become a very good friend to me while I've been here, and always reserves a table for me."

Harry shyly extended his hand, expecting another fan, but Henry just took his hand in his and smiled, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, will you take him to your table? I'll send someone to take your orders immediately. Have a good day Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter."

Harry blinked. He was pleasantly surprised at the ease that Henry had accepted him, and smiled, taking Draco's hand again, "He's a nice man."

Draco smiled too. "Yeah, he is. I told you you weren't going to be hogged by people in here. Especially not with Henry. He doesn't like attention either. Now. Shall we go to our table?"

Harry nodded, hearing his stomach rumble and blushed, hearing Draco chuckle as he led him to a table in the back of the restaurant.

When they ordered their food, Draco took Harry's hand in his and sighed in happiness, "I'm very glad you decided to come to this date with me. It made me really happy. And I'm glad you accepted the courtship. I'm lucky to have you as my mate Harry."

Harry blushed and mumbled something impossible to understand, but still smiled shyly.

Draco loved that smile. It was one of the things that drew people to him. The innocence that was radiating from him, and yet there was so much evil behind that innocence. Not in him, but around him. Draco wanted that evil to dissipate, and knew that he'd do anything to achieve his new goal – make Harry happy for the rest of his life.

He smiled back and they fell silent, not hearing the talking of the other couples around them, and just holding hands and looking into one another's eyes occasionally, and Harry always lowering his with a sweet blush that made Draco smile. Not that he ever stopped smiling at all. It seemed that his lips had formed a permanent smile on his lips.

When their food finally arrived, Draco's smile widened at the wine that Henry had put in with their food, and thanked him mentally.

As they ate their food, neither the glances nor the silence was disturbed. Both revelled in the sweet feelings they felt for one another, and neither could stop smiling.

When Draco opened the wine, they clinked the glasses together and Draco made a toast, "To long lasting days of happiness, Harry." And Harry blushed, "To long lasting days of happiness," he mumbled.

They ordered the dessert and, once finished, rose from the table, Draco signing the bill and left the little restaurant.

"So, what will we do now Draco?" Harry asked, curious. So far Draco had had everything already planned out for their date, and he was glad he didn't have to decide on going somewhere.

But it seemed that Draco now wanted to go somewhere that Harry wanted to go to, "Well, my plans are over. Why don't you decide on going somewhere?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, then brightened, "Oh, lets go to Honeydukes! I haven't been there the whole year! Please?"

Draco laughed at the childishness of it all, knowing that Harry was allowed to be childish sometimes, considering that he had never even been a child to begin with. And besides, it was cute! "Sure love, we can go to Honeydukes. Lead the way."

Harry giggled and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him towards the candy shop and entering it, ignoring the other students that were looking at them weirdly, especially when they noticed their interlocked fingers.

Draco didn't care they were watched. He was happy that Harry was so open with him, even though when he finally realised that he was holding hands with the 'Angel-boy', he would regret it and might be very ashamed. But until that happened, Draco was going to enjoy it to the very end.

But when Harry did realise that he was being stared, and that he was holding hands with Draco, he didn't pull away, just tugged Draco further along, making the angel give a surprised noise that didn't befit a Malfoy at all. But Draco again didn't care. Harry wasn't ashamed of him! He could dance on the bleeding bar in the Three Broomsticks and not care about it. Harry was accepting him more and more every day! And that was worth every little stupid thing he would ever do in his long life.

When they left the candy shop, both had their pockets full of candy and Harry was still holding his hand. And Draco couldn't be any more happier that then. He didn't think that anything in the world could dampen his mood. Not even Voldemort. But he was wrong.

"Harry! Wait up!"

Harry blinked and turned around, searching for the voice that had called him, blinking in surprise to find Blaise Zabini waving at him to stop. He didn't notice the growl that emitted from Draco.

"Hey Blaise," Harry said and looked down at the boy panting before him, hands on his knees.

"Oh. Hey...Harry...I just...saw you and...decided to come and talk to you. You look good."

Harry blushed. "Erm...thanks." He didn't know why, he felt really uncomfortable near Blaise. And he didn't like it. He felt reassured when he felt Draco squeeze his fingers.

"What do you want, Blaise?" Draco growled. Oh, he hated this boy. He will not get _my_ Harry. I won't let him.

Blaise only then seemed to notice the angel next to Harry. And then he noticed their interlocked fingers and frowned. He didn't like the fact that the angel would get his Harry for himself. He would make sure that Harry would love him. Only him. And no one else. He'd make sure of that.

While Draco and Blaise were glaring at each other, Harry was looking between them in confusion. He really didn't have a clue as to why Draco hated Blaise so much. Blaise seemed, to him, a pretty ordinary guy, if a little bit over-possessive and a bit of a push-over. But other than that he seemed to be pretty okay.

Draco finally sighed. "Blaise, I really don't want to start arguing right now. Maybe we'll have this conversation some other day, hmm? Harry, shall we go?"

Harry nodded, giving Blaise a concerned look when he heard him growl, and let Draco lead him away.

"What was that all about?"

Draco blinked, looking down at Harry. "It's nothing. We've just some unfinished business. It'll be okay." He couldn't help but smile at the look in Harry's eyes. He was _so_ naïve sometimes. And he loved it.

Harry frowned. "But why do you hate him so much? Is it because of that 'unfinished business'?"

Draco sighed and shook his head, turning to look at Harry. "Harry... what I'm about to tell you might change the course of the courtship, and may even make you leave my side and decide not to bond with me. But you have to know. It wouldn't be fair on you if you didn't know. Just, please try and think it over before you decide to run to Blaise alright?"

Harry's frown deepened. Suddenly, he didn't think that he wanted to know it as much as before. But, as said, he had to know, if only to just please his mind. He nodded.

Draco took a deep breath, praying like never before for Harry not to leave him.

"Well, it's like this – Blaise wants you. Not just as a friend or anything like that, but as a lover. He hates the fact that you're my mate, and is trying everything in his power to stop you from mating with me. All I can say to stop you is this – if he ever gets you, he'll want to take you to his bed. And when he finally gets it, you're history to him. He wants to take your innocence. And if you won't give to him what he wants soon enough, he's going to either take it by force, or just start beating you until you will give it to him willingly. Trust me, I know guys like him..." he winced at the last part, memories of old coming up unwanted.

Harry's eyes were impossibly wide and full of fright by the end of Draco's words and confession that Draco thought he might faint. "Harry?"

The boy blinked, then frowned, "How do you know all this?"

Draco managed a tiny smile, "I told you, I have lived through this myself. And I can tell which persons are genuine in their feelings and who are not. And Blaise isn't. if I didn't know for sure, I'd say he was a demon. He sure does have the characteristics of a demon..."

Harry blinked again. What did Draco mean by living...? He gasped and looked at Draco, "Oh Draco..."

Draco smiled wryly, "Yup, Draco Malfoy, the crown prince of Heaven, was molested and raped by a gang of the Demon Lord's closest minions, and has ever since been tainted," he knew he was being sarcastic, but couldn't help it. If he was anything else, he thought he might break down and start crying, right on the street.

But Harry understood, somehow. And he pulled Draco to the closest alley and took him into his arms, comforting him as much as he knew, hearing the, probably long with-held, tears and sobs start, and murmured things of no importance into one of the pointed years, feeling Draco's arms wrap themselves around his waist and clinging to him like a lifeline. Which he probably was.

Draco hated showing this weakness in front of Harry, but he held onto him no matter the uncomfortable feeling of being protected. _He_ was supposed to protect Harry, not the other way around. But he appreciated it all the same. But then he heard the words being murmured into his ear, "Shh, Draco. It's okay... they're gone. They won't get you. I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you..." and so forth, and he collected himself enough to ask, "You really won't leave me? Not even for Blaise?" and heard the shake of Harry's head against his cheek, and the words, "No, never for Blaise. Never for anyone..." And he couldn't help but start laughing as well as crying, feeling all the years' weight lifting from his shoulders while in his beloved's arms, feeling that the pains from the past drifting away with his tears.

Harry smiled when he heard Draco start laughing in happiness through his tears, knowing that he had made the right choice, and that they'd get through the Demon Lord, their fears and, if they finally got that far, have their happiness. He wished it to be so. He wondered if he was in love. And knew that if he wasn't, he was falling hard.

When Draco felt he could look at the world without bursting into tears, he hugged Harry tightly against him for a moment and smelled his apple scented hair once more before pulling away and brushing away his tears, "Thanks Harry. I needed it. Though I promise I won't show anymore weaknesses in front of you. I need to stay strong for you—" but he was silenced by Harry's finger on his lips and the look in his eyes.

"Now you listen here mister! If you ever think that you don't need protection, I really need to have something stomped into your head. Every person in this world needs protection. Even the strongest ones. And I'm going to give you protection whether you like it or not when you need it. Got it?"

Draco blinked, a little surprised by Harry's words and the meaning behind them, and at Harry's dominant streak, but then chuckled lightly, shaking his head, "You just love to have people to save and protect now don't you my love?"

Harry blushed, but didn't deny it.

After Draco had collected himself, they made it out of the alley and started towards the school, holding hands and ignoring the other people passing them and whispering. Homosexuality was very much accepted in the Wizarding World, as males could give birth to children with the help of potions and spells as well. Only male magical creatures and their bond-mates, like Harry, could give birth to children naturally.

When they reached the castle, however, they saw McGonagall rushing towards them with an exasperated look on her face, and stopped before Draco, giving Harry a slight nod.

"Mr. Malfoy, your father is here. He says it's important, and that you wouldn't bring Mr. Potter with you. Please come immediately. You know the password I presume?" at Draco's nod she turned back around, clearly giving the boys some privacy.

Draco looked at Harry sheepishly. "I'm sorry we can't walk to the Common Room together, but I promise I'll tell you whatever my father thought 'private and terrible' news. I'm sure it's just another thievery in Heaven and I must go there and decide what would happen. I'll _hopefully_ come back by midnight or by tomorrow noon. I'll miss you though," he finished with a small voice.

He squeezed Harry's hand for a moment before turning to leave. He was pulled back though, by Harry and pulled into a tight hug with Harry's face snuggling his chest, and neither couldn't help but think how perfectly they fit together.

When they pulled back, both had a smile on their faces. And Draco couldn't help himself when he noticed he was leaning down towards Harry's face, but didn't worry too much when he saw Harry leaning towards his face as well.

Their lips met in the middle, and for the first time, they felt complete. Draco couldn't be any happier. He was finally kissing Harry. And it felt amazing... it was just lips against lips, but Draco still couldn't think of anything better than this. And Harry felt the same.

When they did pull back though, both realised they were practically molded into one person. Somewhere in the kiss Draco had gently pushed Harry against the wall and wrapped one arm around his waist and it was on the lower back right now, and the other hand was leaned on the wall just a tad bit above Harry's head, making the position very much more intimate than it really was. One of Harry's hands had wrapped itself in Draco's soft hair and was playing with it lightly, while his other hand had placed itself on Draco's arm.

Harry blushed at their position and at the kiss, both him and Draco dazed from the sweet feelings for each other.

Draco reluctantly pulled away from the perfect feeling of holding his love. "I guess I have to go to Dumbledore's office now. I'll see you later then?"

Harry nodded and they went their separate ways.

**AN: **I know, I know. I can't even do a kiss without holding off every little detail. Bah. I suck... do I suck? I think I suck...

Anyways, Merry Christmas again, and hopefully this thing won't suck as much as it seems it does. I still have to write a darn Christmas poem too!

**(1) **– I don't _really_ have a sense of fashion...;

**(2) **– I think _you_ know what the consequences of it will be. And if you don't then next chappy you will.

Bye all! And I hope you'll have a little less hectic of a Christmas than I had!


	7. The Battle And Blaise

_For disclaimer and summary, go to chapter one_

**A/N: **Hii! Sorry for not updating this for a while. I started this with a very big enthusiasm, and it should've come up much much earlier.. But then I got busy and forgot about it.. -cringe- I know I know! I'm terrible! But at least I'm updating huh?

Nothing else to say here but thanks to all you guys who have faved and added this to your author alerts! It makes me really glad to know that some people like this. And thanks to the... erm.. oh! **_9_** people who reviewed last chapter! I love you all!

Especially **Dark Romance 1313! **Sadly you weren't a logged in user, so I wasn't able to reply directly, so I'll reply here and hope you'll get it!

I considered all of your points, and I have to admit, most of them were in my mind from the beginning. And yes, bonding generally means sex ;). Although one thing I forgot about completely – the praying. Totally flew out of my mind. So seeing that I don't have anything planned for it, I'm thinking of either making it like the prayer was already shown to Harry, or I'm going to place it in later scenes... the picnic idea was really sweet, I'll probably use it later, not in this chapter though, I've got completely different ideas for this chapter. The date in the Astronomy tower is sweet as well though:). The talk on Harry's bed is practically this chapter or the next, depending on my mood and this chapter's end. The Blaise/Harry incident will happen sooner or later anyways, but I dunno how far Blaise will go with it... I have a feeling it'll be sooner than you think... And the Harry-in-leather-pants-and-fishnet-shirt will only _maybe_ happen, seeing as to me Harry is way too innocent for those kind of clothes; Anyways, everything will be taken into consideration. Thanks for the comment!

Ugh, that took me a long time to finish, and I was hoping to make this A/N short... typical... _Plus_ this chapter seems to be a _very_ long one. I dunno when I'll finish it so just be patient with me okay? Thanks ;

**And erm... heh... I kind of lost MSWord, so there might be some grammar mistakes or something... but I'm going to re-read everything so maybe it'll be okay...;**

**Dedication: **To anyone who reviews! Yay for reviews!

_Oh, and if anyone's interested to know about my other stories, go and look at my profile. The stories' stats are there!_

**Keys:**

'_Italics'_ - Draco/Harry mind-speech thingy (coming later on...)

_Italics - _thoughts

"..." – talking

Enjoy!

-:-:-

_**Chapter VII – The Battle and Blaise**_

-:-:-

Draco was in a daze when he entered the Gargoyles, still thinking about the kiss while the stairs led them up. He was so ecstatic! It was more perfect than he had ever hoped, and he was instantly addicted.

He knocked on the Headmaster's door and was bid to enter. He sat as he was asked, and immediately turned to his father after greeting the old Headmaster, noting how grave Lucius' eyes looked.

"Father, what seems to be wrong? I was told that it was very urgent. Is it Voldemort?"

Lucius nodded gravely. "It seems that Voldemort is almost ready for the war. But he seems to want to just threaten us with something. Either that or he just wants to show off his troops. Either way it's very dangerous and bad for Heaven. Jacques has sent word that they need our help."

Jacques was Lucius' most trusted advisors and his very good friend. They had been best friends ever since they met at the tender age of five, and had been inseparable ever since, even though Jacques was from a peasant family and Lucius was the Prince of Heaven.

Draco nodded. "When are we departing?"

Lucius smiled slightly. "In about thirty minutes. Go and say good-bye to Harry and call him here. He's to stay here with Narcissa."

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He was out of the door by the time Lucius finished, and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

-:-:-

Harry was smiling as he was walking slowly towards the Common Room, almost skipping. He had kissed Draco! And it had felt so perfect, that he couldn't even think how it would feel like if they were to finally bond... Harry blushed at that. He always did when he thought about the eventual bonding. He was a little nervous about that, but he knew that Draco would never intentionally hurt him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name and turned around, Draco almost running into him.

"Draco? What's the matter?"

Draco hugged Harry to him suddenly and placed a kiss on his head, confusing Harry even more.

"I have to go up to Heaven for some time. Father said that there's an attack by Voldemort. He fears the most, but it's doubtful. I was asked to bring you up to the Headmasters office to wait for me and my father to return. My mother will stay with you. Come on, we don't have much time left. We have to strategize as well before we leave."

Harry was even more confused, if that was possible, but let Draco drag him along, wondering if he was ever going to understand what was going on. It was all too sudden...

When they reached Dumbledore's office, Jacques was looking over some maps with Lucius. Both looked up when they heard the door open.

Draco introduced the new Angel to Harry, "This is Jacques Mercure. Jacques, this is my mate, Harry Potter." Jacques walked away from the maps and bowed to Harry, making the boy blush. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Potter. I have heard much about you from the brief meetings with Draco after he came here. I must say, you'll make a wonderful mate to him."

Harry blushed, not used to such compliments, "Um, thanks Mr. Mercure. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Jacques waved his hand, smiling, "Please, call me Jacques. I hate it when my last name is used."

Harry smiled and said, "Well, in that case, call me Harry. There's no need for you to call me by my last name."

Jacques smiled and turned to Draco. "I must say that we don't have any time for more pleasantries. There's a battle to win, and we need as much help as we possibly could get. Come and help us a little."

Both of them re-joined Lucius and started murmuring over the maps, leaving Harry to stand next to Narcissa and Dumbledore, whose eyes, for once, weren't twinkling.

Narcissa placed an arm around Harry's shoulder, hoping to comfort both of them. Harry was grateful that at least she would stay with him. But he still didn't want to see Draco and Lucius go away.

Finally, about a half an hour later, the three male angels left the maps and Jacques rolled them up. Lucius and Draco came over to Narcissa and Harry.

Lucius sighed. "It's time to go. Jacques is going to go ahead and open the portal for us so we can leave."

Narcissa nodded and moved to pull him him further away to say farewell, giving Harry and Draco some privacy. Harry looked into Draco's eyes for a moment before he was pulled into a tight hug by the angel. He hugged back as tightly as he could. He didn't think of it as strange that he felt so attached to Draco. Not now at least. He wouldn't let himself. So he just held onto Draco, savouring the feeling just as much as Draco was savouring it.

Draco pulled away and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead, making Harry blush slightly. But when Draco tried to pull away, Harry pressed his lips on Draco's softly, blush still seeable, but neither cared. Draco smiled into the shy kiss and pulled Harry closer, deepening the kiss slightly. He ran his tongue across Harry's soft lips, but didn't go further when Harry gasped, knowing that he couldn't control himself if he went further. He didn't want to rush.

They pulled away and Draco smiled at the blushing boy, kissing his forehead once again and whispering into his ear, "Don't worry. I'll be back in no time. You just stay with my mother okay?"

Harry nodded dazedly, "You be careful up there okay? I want you to come back in one piece."

Draco smirked and nodded, pulling away and turning to his parents who were smiling at the show of affection and at the glow in their son's eyes. Draco hugged his mother while Lucius nodded to Harry in farewell.

When the portal opened for them, Draco and Lucius bade their last farewells and disappeared through the thin veil that had appeared in the middle of Dumbledore's office.

Harry was grateful when Narcissa put her arm around his shoulder again as they watched the men go through the portal. For some reason, it didn't seem very strange at all that he so suddenly had such deep feelings for the fair-headed boy. It seemed natural to him...

When they couldn't see them anymore, they looked to Dumbledore, who had been silently watching them, and was smiling slightly.

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure they'll be alright. You just have to wait for them to return. And Harry, may I have a word with you in private?"

Harry nodded and Narcissa removed her arm. "I'll wait for you outside alright? Then we'll go and have a cup of tea in my rooms, hm?"

Harry nodded and smiled at the woman. She smiled back and left the office, giving Dumbledore and Harry privacy.

"Sit, my boy. Sit." The aging man gestured to a chair and took a seat behind his desk.

Harry sat on the chair and waited for the man to continue. "Harry, it seems to me that you and young master Malfoy have seemed to get closer to each other and you seem to have accepted the bond. What made you make the choice to accept the courtship?"

Harry smiled as he thought about the sweet date they had had with Draco. Even though he had had to go through all those shops, it seemed now that it was all worth it because he had gotten to spend a day in Draco's presence. It seemed as if that was all that mattered.

"Well, sir, it's just that... Draco's always so sweet to me. He seems to really like me. And I really like him too. He's just so... so... gentle and... romantic... and he seems to care for nothing more than to make me happy. And I really think the whole bonding thing is going to work out. That and the fact that we're going to spend the rest of... eternity together doesn't seem too terrible either... I can't explain it in words..."

Dumbledore smiled when he heard the frustration in Harry's voice. The frustration of not being able to put his feelings into words. He understood him completely. "It's alright Harry. I think I understand what you're trying to say. Don't worry about it. Now, I know I haven't talked to you about it, but when Draco returns, you have a choice of having your own rooms with him. So you'd have some privacy from prying eyes when you want to be together in peace. You can think it over and come tell me your answer whenever you feel like. I have talked to Draco about this, and he had agreed whole-heartedly. He's waiting for your answer. You'd both have separate rooms at first, to give you some safety from Draco when he gets... overly affectionate," Harry blushed at that, "and you don't have to worry about him... how to say... 'jumping' you." At this Dumbledore smiled, looking at Harry from over his glasses.

Harry nodded. "I'm going to tell you my answer after I've had a talk with Narcissa if you don't mind. I've already got my answer to you, but I need to talk with Narcissa to know some more about some things."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, rising and showing Harry to the door, "I'll be waiting for you then, Harry. Have a good talk with Narcissa, hm?"

Harry nodded and smiled, leaving the office and meeting up with Narcissa down before the gargoyles leading to the office.

Narcissa was waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase, and they went to Narcissa's chambers and sat down before the fireplace, sipping quietly on their teas, both lost in their thoughts.

Harry was thinking of his growing feelings toward Draco, and realised that it was impossible to not fall in love with the charming and gentle boy. And he realised that he was falling hard... and that he didn't want to stop falling.

Narcissa noticed the gentle look in Harry's eyes and smiled. She knew whay the boy was thinking about, and he was glad that his son had got himself such a good-hearted person to be his mate and to spend the rest of forever with. She knew that Draco was going to make Harry the happiest man in all of Heaven if it was in his hands to choose. Harry was going to be spoiled _rotten_. She knew that Draco was going to make sure that Harry was to have everything he had missed in his childhood with the Dursleys.

_Everything's going to be fine... if only Lucius and Draco were to come back safe... _Narcissa sighed, hoping for the best.

-:-:-

Draco looked up when they went onto the battlefield after another stragetic meeting with the captains of Angel troops. The sky was dotted with Angels and Demons fighting, the ground below his feet was covered with bodies of the fallen soldiers, and blood was everywhere.

"It has been like this for too long a time... I wish I could see Heaven as it was before Voldemort happened," Jacques said, his eyes sad. Lucius looked to his best friend and pulled him into a strong hug, telling him that they'd get revenge for Jacques' lost love.

Yes, Jacques had found his mate four years before. His name had been Thomas. They had met on a ball for the King and Queen's anniversary, and had fallen in love fast. They married and bonded a year after. Sadly, around half an year later, Voldemort started to battle the Angels, wanting the Golden Realm for himself. Thomas had died when a Demon had breached his and Jacques' house and killed him. Jacques had been devastated when he found his love on their bed, bleeding from two cuts - one in his throat, the other in his stomach. He had practically killed himself when the doctors had said that Thomas had been pregnant for two months. It was Lucius that had saved him and pulled him from his mourning... but Jacques never was the same after that.

Draco shuddered when he remembered how his Godfather had looked like and the utter depression that had been pouring from his aura in the time he had spent grieving his lost love, and he hoped for all he was worth that that sort of thing would never happen to his Harry. It must have hurt like no blade could possibly hurt anyone.

They almost didn't notice the group of Demons that suddenly attacked from all sides..

-:-:-

Harry looked at Narcissa, noticing how her eyes seemed so sad all of a sudden, and he knelt before the Queen, hugging her. Narcissa was startled when she felt the arms go around her, but she couldn't help but hug Harry back. She almost broke down, but thought she had to stay strong for Harry.

Harry heard the choked-back sob, and rubbed her back gently, "Shh.. just let it go... you don't have to stay strong for me Narcissa. Just let it go... I know it must be painful..." That words ended the little composure Narcissa had had, and she broke down, clinging to Harry and thinking that Harry should be the one depressed and crying because he feared for Draco's life. But she was still glad for the comfort... she had seen enough near-death situatons with Lucius, and feared for her beloved's life more than anything.

Harry comforted Narcissa as much as he could, thinking what he could say to make Narcissa take her mind off Lucius and her worries. He wondered if he should ask some questions on the bond, and decided to wait until Narcissa calmed down. He'd never ask such things when he should think of her worries, not his own when her's were much more important than silly questions. He knew that he'd get the answers sooner or later anyway.

When Narcissa finally calmed down, she pulled away and wiped her tears from her eyes, smiling slightly, "I'm sorry, Harry. It's just that... I've had some bad memories with Lucius almost dieing, and I always fear that the time he must pass away will come everytime he has had to go to battle. I cannot help but worry, even though he's a brilliant fighter."

Harry smiled too. "It's okay Narcissa. I'm worried about Draco too, but you have every right to worry about Lucius more. You've been together far longer than I have known Draco. So don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Narcissa smiled and hugged him again, pulling back after a moment. "I'm sure you have some questions to me Harry. If you want, we can discuss them."

Harry nodded and went back to his own chair, Narcissa refilling both their cups of tea. "I just wanted to ask some... erm.. questions about... bonding..." _Oh, great, Harry. Be the shy guy again..._

Narcissa grinned at the blush on the boy's cheeks and chuckled, "Well, what would you like to know Harry?"

Harry coughed, thinking that this was a very bad idea. "Erm... will we have some... after-affects... after bonding I mean..."

"Hmmm... well, every bonded couple has different affects. For example, me and Lucius can communicate with our eyes. It's not quite telepathy, since we only use our eyes and certain emotions only us two can see between ourselves. We have some more, but I'd rather leave them to ourselves. And for example, Jacques and... Thomas... well, they had... oh, how can I put it to words... well, they had a power to... feel each other.." when Harry blushed, Narcissa corrected, "Oh, not like that! That is only natural for everyone... I meant that they could feel what the other was feeling at the moment, and could check to see if their partner was alright. Sadly, Jacques had blocked that power when he had gone to war, and hadn't felt the feelings of pain from Thomas... He still sometimes blames himself for it, even though it had been Thomas who had insisted upon it, not wanting to feel the urge to go and fight with Jacques when he'd feel pain..."

Harry frowned, feeling a flash of sympathy for Jacques. He hadn't deserved to lose his love. But he had... "Oh..."

Narcissa smiled sadly at the look in Harry's eyes. "Don't think about it. It's better for everyone if we not think of it... Do you have any more questions?"

Harry looked up, blushed, and looked back down at his hands, "Well... ahem... what _exactly_ happens when we... bond...?"

"Weeelll, you could say that there will be a mark on some part of you which Draco loves the best that will be there for the rest of your lives and that will mark you bonded and Draco's property. Every Angel has a mark that he or she will place on their mate during the bonding. If both mates are Angels, then they mark each other, like me and Lucius. If the participants are of different species, like you and Draco, then the Angel is going to mark you and you will be his. Of course, he _will_ be yours as well, so don't worry about him being over and above you while you're the ground he walkes on. The mark is just to let the other Angels know that you are no longer free to be played with and you won't have to worry about being molested. Do you understand Harry?"

Harry nodded, blushing at certain parts, but understanding most of it. "Erm, c-can I see your... m-mark?"

Narcissa laughed gently and blushed slightly, surprising Harry, "Well, I think you're too innocent to be seeing the place my mark is at... It's not at a very revealing point..."

Harry's eyes widened, but Narcissa again laughed, "Oh, no where like _that_ Harry! I just want to make sure you won't see anything... below the neck-line... until you go beyond the barrier yourself. Maybe then I'll tell you... But I _can_ tell where Lucius' mark is..." Harry nodded, still blushing slightly, "Well, it's on his left collarbone. I just cannot love his collarbones enough. They're my only weakness you could say." Narcissa smirked good-naturedly when she saw Harry's blush deepen. She started to understand why Draco loved to make Harry blush. He was completely adorable.

Harry muttered slightly, changing the subject. He, of course had more questions, but he felt like his head would explode when he had to blush one more time. Plus, it was kind of embarassing to be talking about... well, _marks_, with Draco's mother.

Narcissa chuckled, going along with the subject change, thinking that Draco is going to have a lot of competition over Harry when it is made public that he is Draco's mate.

Harry finished his cup of tea and stood up. "I think I better go. Professor Dumbledore wanted to have a word with me some time and I think this is about the right time. I don't want to keep you awake if you feel tired..."

It was true, Narcissa seemed to be a bit sleepy, and she smiled as she sent Harry out, thinking that Harry thinks for others far more than he's supposed to, but still liking the fact that her son found a loving and sweet mate for himself.

Harry went up to the Gargoyles and said the password, stepping on the stairway and letting it lift him up to the office doors. When he told Dumbledore that he would love to move out and have separate rooms with Draco, Dumbledore smiled widely and led him to his and Draco's new chambers.

The portrait was of a very beautiful young woman in medieval clothes and a kind smile. When she saw them approaching, she nodded her head. "Professor Dumbledore. And I believe this is one of the residents that shall reside in my rooms?"

Dumbledore nodded and introduced the woman to Harry, "Harry, this is a lovely friend of mine, Larissa **(1)**. She shall be keeping any unwanted guests out of your rooms while you reside here. She will allow you to make up your own passwords, but she could make them up herself as well if you're out of ideas. She's a lovely woman and I'm sure you shall love her. Oh, and she's kind of protective, so you'll have a pretty strong protection here while you're there. Larissa, this is Harry Potter. I'm sure you shall become great friends. Will you choose the password yourself or would you like to use Draco's password?"

Harry smiled to Larissa, "I believe we'll use Draco's choice until we can think of anything else."

Dumbledore smiled and turned to Larissa, meeting a smile as well. "Dragon's mate."

Harry blushed, but smiled, thanking both portrait and old wizard, "Will I go and take my things?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary my boy. I have already arranged a moving of all your belongings to your room. They should be there right now I believe..."

Harry smiled and turned to enter the rooms, but at the last minute looked back, "What will you tell the school?"

"We'll tell them the truth if you'd like, but if not then we'll just say that you have started a new training program that is led by Draco, and that you shall need all the privacy you can for you to concentrate. You shall still go to classes, but not for another week. Is that fitting?"

Harry nodded, relieved that the wisened man had thought of a reason for their missing, and entered the rooms, awed by the sight he was presented with.

The common room wasn't as big as the actual Gryffindor common room, but it still was very impressing. The colors were a lovely creamy shade and the two couches facing each other before the fire were a dark brown, creating a lovely contrast. Between the couches was a glass coffee table that had a wooden bottom, shaped into a white statue of an angel laying under the glass and the statue itself supported by graceful lion legs. One would wonder that it wouldn't look very good, but with the room it fit completely. There were paintings all around the room, with landmarks, people and animals of all sorts, and there were three long shelves full of books, surrounding a small open study in the far corner of the room. The study/mini library consisted of two mahogany tables next to each other and facing the windows with a nice view over the grounds and Quidditch Pitch **(2)**, a couch and two deeply cushioned chairs with a couch facing them around another coffee table with a glass covering and mahogany legs, the mini library surrounded by the three bookshelves. Harry fell in love with this room immediately.

He noticed that on the right side of the room, opposite the study and the fireplace, there was a spiraling stairway that led to a tower. He went up the stairs and was met with two doors on either side of him, both colored a deep brown color. Harry decided to look into the one on the left side, wondering which one was his, and was met with a lovely room with sky-blue walls and royal blue furniture. The only thing that indicated to this room belonging to Draco was a statue of an Angel with his wings spread that was hung on the wall above Draco's king-sized bed, his hands raised above, as if in prayer. Harry smiled, liking the room but wondering what his room looked like.

He turned from the room and went across the small hallway and to his own room, opening the door and gasping slightly. For some reason, he had expected it being a red and gold colored room, but instead he was slightly surprised with the chosen colors. The walls were a very light shade of green, making the room seem very soft and warm. The furniture was with different colors of nature. He loved it.

He went towards his cupboard, looking inside to check if everything is in it's right place, and pulled out some of the new clothes Draco had bought for him. He smiled slightly when he touched the material in his hands, remembering how Draco had insisted he buy it for him after he had seen Harry in them. The clothing consisted of rather tight dark-blue jeans and a... rather clingy black shirt with a green dragon resting near the right bottom side of the shirt. Harry went and had a shower before putting the clothes on.

He then went back to the common room, wondering how long Draco will be staying away for, and went to the study part of the room, pulling his bookbag which he had thrown next to the painting when he had entered the room, got comfortable in one of the soft chairs, and started on his homework.

-:-:-

Draco pulled his sword out of the Demon's neck and looked around, trying to find his father and Jacques, killing another Demon that was coming onto him, thinking that this is getting ridiculous, what with the both sides nearly equally powered and neither giving up. But he _did_ understand it, it was just frustrating, and he wanted to get back to Harry as soon as possible.

He saw a glimpse of his father from the corner of hie eye and flew over there, killing Demons on his way and hoping to get the battle over with. He didn't have a very good feeling about Harry's safety. He felt as if his mate was going to get hurt pretty soon, and he wanted to stop it as soon as possible, whatever it might be.

"Father! Behind you!" Lucius turned at the yell and burned the Demon with the torch in his hands, turning to his son when he saw him waving him down.

"Thank you Draco, I didn't see him. What's the matter?"

"Father, I have a very bad feeling that something is going to happen to Harry. We must finish this off as soon as possible."

Lucius frowned, thinking quickly as they were rapidly surrounded by a gang of Demons. He sighed, "Alright Draco. I'm going to open a portal for you, and you go down to Harry. Just be back as soon as possible you hear? We need you here. _I_ need you here. Make sure Harry's alright and safe, then come back immediately."

Draco nodded and they fought through the Demons, flying towards the Transportation Centre. They landed and Lucius opened a portal for Draco, telling him to hurry.

Draco hugged his father quickly and stepped into the portal.

-:-:-

Harry sighed, happy that he had managed to finish the Potions assignement, and decided to go for a walk around the lake to clear his mind.

He grabbed the new coat Draco had bought for him and pulled it on, leaving the chambers and heading towards the Entrance Hall and to the grounds, never seeing the dark eyes that followed his every movement, filled with lust and an animalistic look.

Harry smiled, taking a deep breath when he reached the lake-side. He loved to come here in the evenings. The lake seemed so peaceful and the only sounds were of the water gently rippling and his own breathing.

The sound of a twig breaking startled him and he turned around, relaxing when he saw that it was Blaise. "Hey, what are you doing here Blaise?"

Blaise smiled, raking his eyes over Harry's body. "Just taking an evening walk and noticed you here. Decided to keep you company for some time. Do you mind?"

Harry, ever the ignorant one, didn't notice the look and just smiled, shaking his head, "No, of course not. I'd love some company."

Blaise sat down next to Harry and looked over the lake.

"Sooo, where's Draco? I haven't seen him all day..."

Harry's smile turned into a frown, "Well, he had an emergency call from Heaven and he and his father had to go there. I dunno when they'll be back though..." He didn't want to mention that they had had to go to battle.

Blaise smirked evilly, _This is my chance. And he looks so vulnerable too._ He licked his lips and sat a little closer to Harry who was watching the lake with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Harry noticed that Blaise had suddenly got closer to him, and he felt a sudden jolt in his spine, sending a shiver down it, and he looked at Blaise in confusion. "Blaise, wha-mphh" He had suddenly been pushed to the ground and before he knew it, Blaise was kissing him, biting his lips to get entrance to his mouth.

Harry's eyes widened before he started to fight against the strong hold Blaise had on his hands and body, not letting the insisting tongue in. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. _Oh my God, please no! Draco... Draco! _Blaise's hand had left from one of his hands, pulling it up next to the other to hold them both with one hand while his other reached down to open his pants..

-:-:-

Draco closed his eyes when he reached Dumbledore's office, hating the queezy feeling transporting always gave him. But that was all forgotten when he heard a desperate voice in his head, calling him. He tried to follow the voice of his mate, and found it was leading him to the Entrance Hall. He didn't question his sences, he was only worrying about Harry and what could be happening to him at this very moment. His legs quickly led him towards the lake where he saw something trashing in the ground.

When he got nearer, his eyes widened before slitting in anger, and he started to run.

-:-:-

"N-no Blaise! Please, stop it! Please Blaise!" Harry was practically sobbing when he felt the pants being pulled down, leaving only his boxers on and closed his eyes, fearing for his life.

Suddenly an angered cry sounded, followed by a pained one and the body above his was removed. Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco hovering above him, eyes black in anger and Blaise tangling from the air, scratching at Draco's hand and arm where they were chocking him.

Harry gasped, trying to catch his breath and pulled his pants back up, touching Draco's shoulder in a vain attempt at calming the irate blonde. Draco ignored him for the time being, too concentrated on the boy hanging from his grip. "How _dare_ you! How _dare_ you attack Harry like that! Harry is _mine_! And you'd do right not to touch him if you want to stay intact with certain body-parts, and more! This is only a pinch considering what I'll do to you if you touch him again!" He raised his fist, ready to strike, but having to stop when he suddenly saw familiar emerald eyes before his own. He blinked, eyes turning back to their silvery color, his inner demon refusing to hurt their mate.

"Harry? What are you doing? He was about to rape you!"

Harry panted, tired of the whole ordeal, and looked up to Draco's eyes. "Leave him be Draco. I'm sure he's learned his lesson. Please Draco?"

Draco looked back at Harry in confusion before his face changed into an impassive one, dropping Blaise and turning away before Harry saw his hurt expression, deciding to go back to the battle.

Harry blinked when Draco just turned away, and looked at his back for a moment before running after him, grabbing his arm. "Draco?"

Draco didn't look at Harry, nor did he stop his pace. "I need to go back to battle. I felt that you were going to be in trouble and came to try and save you. It seems that you didn't actually need the help, so I'll go back to the battle. My father and my people need me."

Harry stopped for a second, confused, and then ran in front of Draco, making him stop and look down into his eyes. Harry tried to look past the mask of indifference, and noticed a slight amount of hurt and depression that slipped past the mask.

"Draco? What happened? What did I do?"

Draco sighed, looking away from him and swallowing. "Harry, you do know that if you ever love anyone else then just tell me right? Because I respect every wish you make. And if you fall in love with someone then I'm going to let you be with them. If the person you love is Blaise then it's okay." At that he looked back up and tried to smile, failing horribly.

Harry's eyes widened when he heard what came out of Draco's mouth. "Draco, are you crazy? Blaise just tried to rape me for Merlin's sake! What do you mean I love him. I hate him! I only love one person, and that person is standing _right_ in front of me!" Harry gasped at the end of his tirade, and clamped his hand around his mouth, looking up to Draco. He spilled too much in his anger. He realised now that the words he spilled were true... he loved Draco Malfoy... and he couldn't care what other people said.

Draco's eyes widened slightly, wanting to believe Harry's words, but his demon side didn't allow it. "But then why did you interrupt me when I tried to punish Zabini after what he did to you?"

Harry sighed, lowering both his eyes and his hand, "Draco... violence doesn't solve anything. You just have to ignore him and not leave me alone with him if you don't want him near me again... you of all people should know that violence isn't the right thing to win in a battle..."

Draco looked at Harry sharply, thinking of the terrible battle going on up in Heaven, and realising that the boy in front of him was right... violence _isn't_ the right thing to win a battle with...

But he still couldn't believe that Harry really does love him. "Harry, I think I need to go back..." Harry looked up and Draco was surprised to see the tears in the green eyes, before he was swept into a hug.

"I don't want you to go Draco," Harry's voice was muffled by Draco's bloody coat, and then Harry lifted his head and placed his lips on Dracos' and gave him a kiss filled with everything that Harry felt towards him... and Draco believed Harry was telling the truth. His heart soared and he wrapped his arms around Harry tightly, pulling him as close as he could. Harry didn't seem to mind as his own arms tightened around Draco's neck as well as the kiss continued.

They finally pulled away to breathe and Harry placed his foreheard against Draco's. "I'll forever love you Draco. I mean it. You'll be stuck with me for the rest of eternity."

Draco chuckled, looking into Harry's eyes filled with love and affection, feeling as if, for once, the world seemed complete. "I don't think I will mind if you'll be sticking with me for the rest of eternity and beyond at all. In fact, I look forward to it. I assure you that we _will_ have a peaceful life someday."

Harry smiled and released his hold on Draco's neck, "How's the battle going?"

Draco's smile disappeared when he thought of the battle. "I don't exactly know. Neither side is planning on giving in anytime soon that's for sure... we're in desperate need of some help."

Harry frowned slightly. "Oh..."

Draco smiled sadly, "Harry love, you really shouldn't worry about this. We'll be fine. We have been so far. The Demons will get tired soon enough and the battle can either be of equal standings or one of us will win. I must go back now love. Have you chosen to live in the chambers yet?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I love them. I can't wait to live in them together. It'd be very... interesting..." Harry blushed at that.

Draco chuckled, kissing one burning cheek before laying a kiss on Harry's lips, putting an arm around his small waist before escorting him to their rooms, greeting Larissa before saying the password and entering.

Draco kissed him once more below the spiralling staircase and hugged him. "I'll be back as soon as possible. You just take care that you won't leave your rooms unless there is someone with you okay? I don't want you to be hurt again."

Harry smiled and nodded, kissing Draco's cheek. "You be careful. I'll be fine... I love you."

Draco grinned, "I love you too, Harry." After kissing Harry once more on the lips, he left the common room and went back to Dumbledore's office in a happy daze, finding the man behind his desk and looking at the reopening portal with a twinkle. When he saw Draco, he smiled knowingly. "What brings you here Draco? Aren't you supposed to be up there?"

Draco looked at the man. "I had some trouble with Blaise. He tried to rape Harry. Everything's okay now though. We've... kind of handled it. But I sudgest a more appraising punishment. I know you're the man to give that punishment Professor. But I must go now. The battle needs me." He nodded to the old wizard. Dumbledore had an angry glint in his eyes, and Draco knew that Blaise will be sufficiently punished.

-:-:-

**(1) - **The name Larissa actually came from my chemistry teacher ; Also, in reality, I hate her. The only thing that I love about her is her name :D

**(2) - **That's the study... and the other was the mini library.. like.. the tables are a bit further away from the mini library, but they're still connected. Hope it makes sence ; it looks beautiful in my mind's eye...

**AN: **Gosh, this is a rather long chapter. To be honest, I hoped that this was going to be longer, but then I kind of... lost part of the notes and the notes changed pretty drastically... ah well, at least it's a long chappy

Gah, my hands! My shoulders...! But at _last_ it's finished... and it's like... 2.15 am in the morning here.. and I'm _soooo_ tired! You can't believe this... _I_ can't believe this 

Oh-kay, me is going to sleep now.. no school tomorrow at least... which is _very_ good... I'll check the mistakes in the morning... ;

Seeya!

-:-:- **Update **-:-:-

Okay, so it's another night that I'm gonna spend on this. I've already checked for any mistakes, but if I had missed some then sorry; I'm just not used to writing without the automatic grammar's help... but hopefully it'll only be temporary...

Oh, and I noticed that the 'questions' Harry asked were very with a very similar meaning to them... seeing that they both are in some ways 'after-affects'... so sorry... if anyone wants to ask any more questions on the whole bonding then I'm gonna put them to the next chapter or something and answer them as good as possible... maybe with another talk with Narcissa... -shrug-

Anyways, this is making me very annoyed so I'll just put it up before I kill it... hope you like!

And YES! Draco has an evil side that nobody but me and his parents know about. It shall be explained some other time... I won't even bother with this chapter anymore.. I'm sooo annoyed 


	8. A Loss And Confessions

_For disclaimer and summary, go to chapter one_

**AN: **This is yet another chapter of My Guardian. Sorry for not updating for a while, I had some problems with my computer, and I still do have them, but at least I got myself a program on which I can upload chapters from, so I'm pretty content. I'll try and update a couple next chapters within 30 days, cos I wanna have something done by my birthday, and well.. yeah :P Don't mind if the chapter doesn't seem the best ; Oh, and I'm making an addition to my AN! Lookie below the dedication! 3

Thanks for the reviews too! I'm gonna beg for more at the end of the chappie ;)

**Warnings: **Erm.. sorry to say but.. _character-death_ ahoy! And the usual _slash_ warning...

**:Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to the most wonderful friend anyone could _ever_ have, **Domina Malfoy**. -grin-

**Current Obsession:** The series that my bloody computer won't let me download -- dumdumdummmm **_Queer as Folk!_** I love it! Sooo many sexeh gay men surrounding the screen...

**Keys:**

'_Italics'_ - Draco/Harry mind-speech thingy (coming later on...)

_Italics - _thoughts

"..." – talking

Enjoy!

-:-:-

_**Chapter VIII - A Loss And Confessions pt. 1**_

-:-:-

_The Battle Scene - Heaven, morning_

Draco looked up after he had slaughtered another Demon, blood spurting from the wound and covering his face in red, watching as the Angels rushed the last of the Demons through the Gates of Heaven, joining his father and Jacques as they followed the crowd, not noticing the Demon behind them grin ferally as he flew towards Jacques, spear pointed out until it was too late. Draco and Lucius looked behind them as they heard a cry of pain and saw Jacques fall, the Demon grinning and flying away after he saw the Angels notice him and fly after, leaving Draco and Lucius gaping as they watched their dear friend fall towards the ground.

Lucius let out a grieving yell and flew after the falling body, snapping Draco out of his shock and making him follow his father. Lucius caught the fallen Angel just as he was going to hit the ground below and lowered them to the ground gently, cradling Jacques' head in his lap as he let the tears fall.

"Jacques! Please, open your eyes! Jacq! Please!" The Angel slowly opened his eyes and looked up to his friends' silver ones.

"...Lucius..."

"Jacques, it's going to be alright, you just hang on and we'll get help --"

"No! ..Lucius, please... just let me die. Think... on the bright side.. I'll see Tommy again.. and.. and maybe even... maybe I'll even see our child..." Jacques was smiling slightly, his eyes glazed and his voice weak and breathing short, "Don't worry Luc.. I'll be with you... in your heart. And I'll be within Draco's heart also... you just keep on going.. I'll be.. going to a better place..."

Draco was watching all of this with disbelieving eyes. He couldn't believe his Godfather was going to leave them. It seemed impossible to his eyes. He had believed that Jacques would never leave. But he was still somewhat happy, because he realised that this was the thing the Angel had wanted all along after his lover and unborn child had been killed by the Demons such a long time ago it seems. And now Jacques was going to join him in the Eternal Place for all Angels who died.

He watched as his father, the strongest person he had ever seen, broke down as he saw his best friends breaths even out and finally stop, and he neared his father, for the first time in his life fearing that Lucius would push him away if he got too close, but as he saw that his father didn't even notice him, he knelt on Jacques' other side and pulled the spear out of his back, carefully laying his wings around him as Lucius laid his head on the ground and moved away.

Draco looked up to his father, who brushed away the tears and turned to the Healers behind them that Draco never noticed before, "I want his body burned in a private ceremony, just my wife, my son and his mate. Understood?" The Healers nodded and cautiously neared the body, looking at me wearily.

Draco sighed and looked down at the face of his Godfather one last time before raising to his feet. He was surprised that he didn't break down just like his father, but he figured he was still in too much of a shock. He walked to his father and they looked at each other for a moment before Draco pulled him into a fierce hug, feeling his fathers body start shaking with silent sobs. He gently rocked his father as he tried to comfort the heartbroken man he was holding in his arms, just like his father had done to him when he broke down as he was little. There were no words between them as they saw Jacques' body being taken to the holding place, feeling the shock go away and the tears begin. But he had to be strong for his father, otherwise he'd never live it through.

When they finally flew up towards the palace, Lucius had calmed down somewhat and had regained most of his posture, but everyone could see the terrible grief in his silver eyes, so deep that they felt it in their own hearts along with their own grief of losing their loved ones. They all loved the Royal family, and all felt sad when they heard that Jacques, another respected Angel in Heaven, had died.

They made it to the palace and headed towards the meeting room, going to discuss the plans for reconstruction and the ceremonies for the fallen ones, among any other unfinished business.

They stayed there until midnight, and then Lucius and Draco decided to go back to their respective mates to tell the outcome of the tragic battle.

-:-:-

_Hogwarts, Harry and Draco's room, midnight_

Harry was sitting before the fire, reading a book and waiting for any signs of Draco coming through the door. Dumbledore had said that both Lucius and Draco were to return that night with the news of the outcome of the battle.

The portrait opened and in came a very weary and tired Draco Malfoy. Looking up and seeing Harry, he smiled and walked to the couch, sitting down and laying his head on Harry's lap, feeling the slender fingers comb through his damp hair. He had taken a shower when the meeting had let out so the blood wouldn't make Harry sick.

Harry smiled down at Draco slightly, putting the book next to him and put his sole attention on Draco. "So?"

Draco opened his eyes and looked up into the emerald orbs, "Well, the good news is that we won the battle..." "Oh, that's good isn't it?" Harry's smile widened and he put a kiss on Draco's forehead before he realised that Draco wasn't smiling anymore and started worrying.

"...Draco? What happened? Is something wrong?"

Draco sat up and looked into Harry's green eyes for a moment and felt his composure collapsing, "... Jac... Jacques.." He tried motioning with his hands and looked into Harry's eyes again and finally broke down, letting the tears fall and lowering his head. He still couldn't believe his Godfather had died. It was a terrible feeling, one he never wanted to feel ever again.

Suddenly he felt two warm slender arms wrap around his shoulders and felt Harry's head in the crook of his neck, and clung to the offered comfort like a child after a nightmare.

Harry felt horrible. He had always liked the kind-hearted Angel, and he knew that Draco had had a very special relationship with him. He held onto Draco tighter and whispered sweet nothings in his delicate ear, not knowing exactly what to tell him, but knowing he had to comfort him somehow.

His efforts seemed to be working, as soon Draco's heart-wrenching sobs turned into quiet sniffles, and he pulled back, letting Harry brush his tears away, and looked at the other sheepishly, "Eh, sorry about that. I guess I just had to get it out of my system..."

Harry smiled sadly, "It's nothing, really. You lost a loved one, I don't think how I would feel if that happened.. I'm glad to be there for you. And I always will be too."

Draco smiled back and bit off a yawn, stretching. "I really think I should head to bed. You joining me?"

Harry stood and picked his book up, grabbing Draco's hand gently and leading the way up to Draco's room and ignoring the questioning look until he had turned back around and faced the Angel. "Can I sleep in your room tonight? I think it would do you good to have someone to hold while sleeping..." he blushed slightly.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at his mates shy antics and nodded happily, "I'd love it if you could keep me company during the night." Harry nodded, satisfied and headed out to his own room to get some pajamas for himself, giving Draco a peck on the cheek when passing. Draco smiled, surprised at how affectionate Harry had got, but not being one to complain.

When Harry had returned in his pajamas, he noticed Draco sitting on the edge of his bed, lost in thought. Harry's smile disappeared and he went to sit next to his boyfriend, laying his head on Draco's shoulder and pulling him out of his thoughts. Draco looked down at Harry's shaggy head and smiled slightly, putting his arm around the slender waist and pulling him closer gently.

They needn't have any words as they fell back on Draco's bed and crawled their way up to the pillows and under the covers, cuddling together and just loosing themselves in the warmth that was each other, and fell asleep.

-:-:-

Harry woke up to the feeling of fingers weaving through his hair and a warm body he was curled against, and sighed contently, cuddling closer and hearing Draco's chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Comfortable?" Harry mewled in response, cuddling impossibly closer.

Draco looked down at the small smile on his beloveds face and couldn't stop stop his own smile from appearing. He was holding the boy he loved in his arms and he had never felt more happier, even when dark thoughts lingered just below the happy shell.

"Come Harry. We must get ready for the day. I'd say a messenger would be coming for me sometime today or tomorrow to give me news on the upgoings in Heaven. You go and have a shower, I'll call some house-elves to get us something to eat and then I'll catch a shower as well. Now shoo."

He smiled when Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes of the sleepiness and got up drowsily, leaning back down to give Draco a sweet kiss and a sleepy "Mornin'" before leaving the room to gather his toiletries and head for the bathroom.

He himself stretched languidly on the bed, relishing the last of the warmth from their shared bodywarmth before getting up to do what he had promised, gathering a thin silver robe around himself before leaving the room and heading for the living room.

-:-:-

When Harry got downstaires, he was much more awake and with damp hair. Draco looked up from the _Daily Prophet_ he had been reading and placed his cup of coffee down on the coffee table, smiling up at Harry when he came and sat next to him, laying his head on the Angel's shoulder and closing his eyes, feeling Draco wave his hand and a hot cup of coffee was in his hands, the smell seducing him to awareness.

Harry moaned when he tasted the first sip, and smiled up at Draco shyly, his bangs falling into his eyes. Draco smiled at the innocence of the actions and couldnt't help feel even more protective of his mate as he realised just how important the naïve and innocent boy was to him.

Harry looked at the coffee table and started eating what was on the table, feeling content and never wanting to leave the rooms and possibly leave the privacy given to them.

After many moments of silence while Draco picked up the Prophet again and began reading when there was a polite knock on the portrait. Harry stood and went to the door, opening it.

Harry and the person on the other side of the door blinked at each other before Harry slowly let the stranger in and closing the door after him.

"My lord Draco. I bring news from your father, the King. He wishes you, and your Intended to come to the funeral ceremony of one Jacques Mercure. This is the invitation. I am to be given a straight answer my lord. Your father insisted upon it."

Draco looked at the invitation in his hands before looking into the messenges's eyes, "Tell my father that I will come. Harry?" Harry nodded, dazed. "And tell him that my Intended shall be accompaning me."

The messenger nodded, bowed to both Draco and Harry, and vanished to leave for Heaven.

Draco dropped down onto the couch again and buried his face in his hands, feeling Harry sitting next to him before an arm draped around his shoulders.

"...Draco?"

The angel sighed and grabbed the hand around his shoulders and brought it to his lips, "I'm alright Harry. It just came as a surprise that the funeral ceremony came so soon..."

"Why are you calling it a funeral ceremony instead of funeral?"

Draco smiled, looking into Harry's eyes, "Well, our funeral is a bit of a different one from the humans'. There are three stages - the prayer that all Angels that are on the ceremony must attend to, then the closest peope say farewell to the one fallen, and finally the burning of the body, which must be done so the soul may be reborn in the human world. And I can finally keep my promise of showing you the prayer too."

Harry smiled too, "When are we expected?"

Draco glanced down at the invitation. "It says here that we are to leave for Heaven tomorrow evening, and that the ceremony shall begin next week friday. So I guess they want you to get acquainted with Heaven and the customs of us Angels." Draco chuckled, "Typical father. Always thinking of our customs and traditions."

Harry was surprised. He hadn't believed he could get so lucky to get to see Heaven so soon. Not to mention for so long either. But he didn't mind, he couldn't wait until he got there and couldn't wait till he got to see the City. _If_ he could find the time and if someone - preferably Draco - showed him around.

Draco smiled at the eager look in Harry's eyes, and promised himself that he'd take Harry for a tour of Heaven. It would be one day that Harry would never forget. He would make sure of it.

They finished with their breakfast and Draco pulled Harry up to Dumbledore's office to ask for permission to leave for a few days.

Up in the office, Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were sharp as he warned them, "Be careful boys. I heard from Lucius that there has been a sighting of a rebellion in Heaven as well, so Draco, I want you to take care of both yourself and Harry. I want you both back safely. If anything goes out of control, come back _immediately._ I trust you can handle this boys?"

Both boys nodded, relieved that they had been allowed. And Draco also made a note to himself to go and talk to his father as soon as possible.

"You both have the day free to pack some clothes, and also make the final touches to leaving. I shall also call a Transporter for you as well. Be here tomorrow at six then. Everything should be ready and waiting by that time."

They nodded and left the office and headed towards their rooms and started packing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Ugh, i was supposed to put this up yesterday, cos it was my birthday and I had to plan for a party, but I didn't find the time. I completely forgot about it too! Sorry everyone. Anyways, my party went splendedly, and it was one that I will never forget. Really :D And if anyone wonders, I got 17 XD I'm sooooooo happy about that! One more year and I'm of age ;)

I'll write as soon as I get the chance. It's all pretty hectic right now here, so I'm not in a very good mood to write. If it weren't for my mind not leaving me alone I would never have updated this :D So thank my mind if you like this.

**Next Chapter: **Leaving for Heaven, the tour to the Golden City, and the funeral ceremony.


End file.
